Two More Cullens
by x.Heart of Gold.x
Summary: What happens when two more vampires join the Cullens? And why do the Volturi want them so bad, as much as they want Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee? Set 100 years after Breaking Dawn. COMPLETE!
1. Orphan

Two More Cullens

Orphan

BaileyPOV

" I smell blood," I said sniffing the air.

" You can smell blood?" Tanner asked.

" Yes, it smells like salt and rust," I replied, " come on I have to find out where it is coming from,"

" All right, I am coming," Tanner said rolling his eyes at his best friend. They ran through the woods and came out on the other side of town. I sniffed again and Tanner laughed.

" You look like a dog," he snickered.

" We are coming close," I said running down a street and down an alley. I gasped.

" Ohmygosh," I said running towards the girl at the end of the dead end alley.

" Is she alive?" Tanner asked pulling out his mobile to call the ambulance.

" I think so, she has a pulse," I said holding the girls wrist, " Wait I will turn her over to she if she is awake,"

As I turned her over, her eyes fluttered open and I was looking into the most beautiful eyes in the world. Deep brown like milk chocolate. The beauty realised where she was and tried to sit up but she swayed and fell back down.

" Hey, hey stay still I will help you," I muttered in her ear and supported her weight with my arms.

" Thank you," she said in a feeble voice.

" Don't talk," I said softly putting my finger on her lips.

" Hello," Tanner had got through to the ambulance, " Yes we have a girl bleeding on the alley off Grey Street… yes… okay we will wait at the end of the alley… Thank you,"

" I need to go to the end of the alley to direct them, you stay with her," he directed me and ran towards the street. I nodded.

" What is your name?" I asked the girl lying in my arms.

" Jinny Samuels," she replied.

" What a beautiful name," I said.

" Thank you," she mumbled.

" What happened to you?" I asked frowning. She was covered in blood. It was coming from her arms, legs near the top of her head, everywhere. I pulled my shirt off and tried to stop the bleeding from her head.

" I ran from the orphanage and ran into a group of guys. They laughed at me and started beating me. I don't know why, is just hurt… a lot," she replied her voice becoming weaker every word.

" Stop speaking I will help you," I said.

" Okay," she replied closing her eyes. At that minute I heard the siren of an ambulance. I looked up and saw the ambulance pulling into the alley with Tanner running in front of it. The ambulance pulled up beside me and three guys got out. They ran towards Jinny and I. I quickly got out of the way as they reached us. One of the guys came over to Tanner and I.

" How did you find her?" he asked taking out a notepad.

" Umm, I smelt something funny from the street and I ran down here to find her lying on the ground covered in blood," I said.

" You smelt something?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

" Yes, Tanner called the ambulance, and I stayed with her. Her name is Jinny Samuels and I think she is an orphan," I told the guy.

" Orphan?" he asked.

" Yes, I asked her what happened and she said she ran away from the orphanage and ran into a bunch of guys who beat her up," I replied.

" Okay, thank you for this information. We will have to take you to the police station to tell them what happened, is that ok with you?" he asked putting his notepad away.

" Yes,"

" Sure,"

" Okay, do you want to ride with her?" he asked us.

" Umm, okay," I replied and got into the back of the ambulance with Tanner. I looked over and saw Jinny lying on a bed of some sorts.

" Will she be okay?" I asked the man in the back of the ambulance with us.

" Yes, she should make a full recovery thanks to you boys. If you hadn't followed your nose she may have died from loss of blood," he replied.

I nodded and just stared at the girl as we raced through the town.

JinnyPOV

I woke up aching all over. I found myself looking into two bright blue eyes. Blue like the ocean. I tried to get up but I swayed and fell back down. The blue-eyed buy caught me and placed me down carefully.

" Hey, hey stay still I will help you," he muttered in my ear supporting my weight in his arms.

" Thank you," I mumbled. Talking hurt.

" Don't talk," he told me putting his finger on my lips.

I heard a voice in the background but I couldn't understand the words. Another boy walked into view and told the blue-eyed boy to stay with me. That suited me fine.

" What is your name?" he asked.

" Jinny Samuels," I replied.

" What a beautiful name," he said.

" Thank you," I mumbled.

" What happened to you?" he asked frowning. His eyes ran over my body, which was covered in blood. A particularly nasty throb was coming from my head. They boy must have noticed because he took off his shirt and held it to my head.

" I ran from the orphanage and ran into a group of guys. They laughed at me and started beating me. I don't know why, is just hurt… a lot," I told him, my voice aching by the end of my story.

" Stop speaking I will help you," he said.

" Okay," I replied closing my eyes.

There was a lot of noise coming from beside me and suddenly the boy let me go and another pair of hands held me. I wanted the boy to stay but I was put on a stretcher and put in a van, which I realised was an ambulance. I was too tired and hurt to open my eyes. There was some more noise then I heard his voice.

" Will she be okay?" he asked the man in the ambulance with us.

" Yes, she should make a full recovery thanks to you boys. If you hadn't followed your nose she may have died from loss of blood," he replied.

I shuddered softly and let me attention wander.

BaileyPOV

The police were there when we arrived at the hospital. They asked Tanner and I a lot of questions. We answered as truthfully as possible. Jinny was taken inside and all I wanted to do was follow. Our parents were called and the owner of the orphanage.

The owner was a cruel looking woman with dark beady eyes and short black hair. I thought I understood why Jinny had run away. The owner talked to the police and was grumbling about how much trouble Jinny causes her.

I didn't like her one bit. I walked over to another policeman.

" May I go inside and see her?" I asked.

" Of course," he said and led me to her room.

We walked inside and I saw she was asleep. I walked over to her bed and noticed all her cuts had been cleaned and stitched up. As the policeman left her eyes opened.

" Is he gone?" she whispered.

" Yes," I grinned.

" Good, he keeps asking me questions about why I wasn't at hell… I mean the orphanage," she told me.

" You don't like that place?" I asked.

" Absolutely not," she hissed. I grinned at her.

" What is your name?" she asked me.

" Bailey Summers," I replied, " ad my other friend was Tanner Bates,"

" Oh, Bailey is a nice name," she replied with a grin.

" Thanks," I smiled back at her, " How old are you?"

" 17,"

" So am I,"

" Cool," she said with a smile.

" How long have you been at the orphanage?" I asked.

" Fifteen years," she said with a sigh, " I was tow when my parents died and no relatives would take me,"

" I am sorry," I mumbled.

" It is all right," she said.

We just looked at each other for a while. After about fifteen minutes my parents walked in.

" Bailey it is time to leave," Mum said.

" Hello, Mrs. Summers," Jinny said from the bed.

" Oh, hello dear, how are you?" Mum asked.

" Better," Jinny replied, " thanks to Bailey,"

" Well I have to go. I will come back tomorrow," I promised her. She smiled.

" Tomorrow is my last day here. I go back to the orphanage after tomorrow," she said with a sigh.

" Oh," I said. Then I had a great idea.

" Wait one second, Jinny, I will be back," I said before turning to my parents. She frowned confused but I just smiled and led my parents out.

" What is it dear?" Mum asked.

" You have always wanted a girl haven't you, mum? Well there is one who would do anything to get away from that orphanage. Why don't we adopt her," I said.

" I have always wanted a daughter," Mum said longingly, " What do you think Bill?"

" She doesn't seem to like that place," Dad said looking at the door.

" Oh, please Mum, Dad, she hates that place and the person who runs it. Can we please adopted her?" I pleaded.

" Where will she sleep?" Mum asked.

" The spare room," I replied immediately. All I wanted was to have that beautiful girl with me.

" All right we will talk to the owner of the orphanage.

**A/N this is my first fanfic please be nice and review. **


	2. Adoption

Two More Cullens

Adoption

BaileyPOV

We walked over the owner of the orphanage.

" Hello, I am Mr Bill Summers and this is my wife, Joan and son Bailey," Dad said to the owner.

" Jenny Crick," the owner replied gruffly.

" We were wondering of we could adopted one of your children?" Dad asked.

" Which one?" Ms. Crick asked.

" Jinny Samuels," Mum replied.

" Yes, take her, she is more trouble than she is worth," Ms. Crick said.

" Oh, um, do we fill in some papers?" Dad asked uncertainly.

" Yea, come over to the orphanage with Jinny tomorrow and you can get her stuff and sign the papers," Ms. Crick said turning to leave.

" I am going to go tell Jinny," I said to my parents as Ms. Crick walked away.

" Okay, darl," Mum said walking to the car. I ran inside again and burst through Jinny's door.

" Um, hi," she said uncertainly.

" Hey, I have some awesome news for you," I told her sitting on her bed.

" Ms. Crick got killed in a car accident?" she guessed. I laughed.

" No, my family is going to adopt you," I said.

Silence.

I looked up into her gorgeous eyes. She was staring at me like I had grown three heads.

" Um, are you okay?" I asked.

" You are joking aren't you?" she asked.

" No my parents are going to sign the papers tomorrow," I told her.

" Ohmygosh," was all she said.

" Are we the right family?" I asked, uncertain now that she actually liked me.

" Yes," she whispered.

" Okay, I will see you tomorrow then," I said smiling at her.

" Okay," she whispered. I grinned and ran out the door.

JinnyPOV

" My family is going to adopt you,"

I heard the words I had been waiting for. Fifteen years of waiting and an accident brought me to the family that wanted me. I don't really remember what he said and what I said after that, I just heard him walk out the door.

*****

I walked through the doors one last time. My hand in Bailey's. I felt free. My new parents spent about an hour in the office with the devil discussing my departure from hell.

Bailey and I went into my old room and collected the few things that I had bought. My prize possessions were kept in a box. They consisted of a necklace from my mother when I was two and a note from my dad before he died. I still read it at night when I was feeling exceptionally sad.

" Are you ready, Jinny," my new mother said from the door smiling at me. I couldn't remember anyone ever smiling at me like that. With love and adoration. I sighed and nodded. Yes, I have been ready to leave for fifteen years.

As we stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the orphanage I let a small giggle escape. Bailey grinned at me and took my hand again. I felt free.

*****

A/N: What do you think? Now don't worry the Cullens are coming up either in the next chapter of the one after that. I promise.


	3. Seattle

**A/N: The Cullens are coming up in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Two More Cullens

SeattleJinnyPOV

I had been living with the Summers for two months when Bailey and I were called into the kitchen for a family meeting. I was nervous as I walked through the kitchen door behind Bailey.

" Please, sit down children," Mrs. Summers said ushering us to the two chairs by the table, " We have some good news for you,"

" Have you ever been out of Australia, Jinny?" Mr. Summers asked me. I shook my head.

" Well, then this will be a treat. Bill and I have decided that we should go on a family holiday to Seattle," Mrs. Summers said smiling. My heart had skipped a beat at the word and family and stopped at the word Seattle.

" Like America, Seattle?" I asked.

" Yes, the very one," Mr. Summers laughed.

" When?" Bailey asked excitedly.

" Tomorrow," Mr. Summers replied, " so you best be getting ready,"

We hurried out of the kitchen and into our bedrooms. I threw all my possessions into a bag and zipped it up. I laughed and threw myself at my bed. Bailey came in grinning.

" What is so funny?" he asked.

" I am thrilled to be leaving this country," I told him.

" Well, we will tomorrow," he said and left my room.

That night I took out my letter and read it again. However, this time I read it with a different meaning. Instead of reading it with sadness and maybe a little hatred towards my parents for leaving me, I read it with joy and hope. The Summers had awakened me to a new world free of crying babies and lonely children. I was free and I was happy.

*****

We boarded the plane at 9:02 the next morning. I was practically jumping with anticipation as the plane took off. Bailey just laughed and grabbed my hand. I sighed and leaned into him. Mr. and Mrs. Summers might think this was just a brotherly sign of affection but I knew it was something more. I didn't mind though, I was slowly falling for this beautiful boy with deep blue eyes and light brown hair.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. For some reason I felt sleepy and I leaned onto Bailey's shoulder as a drifted off into oblivion. The last thing I remembered was the lightest touch on my arm.

*****

The plane landed after what seemed like a hundred years and I stumbled off the plane. I was groggy from sleeping to long and Bailey was supporting my weight. We hurried through the airport and got our luggage in record time.

We walked outside a hailed a cab. The cabby was an old guy who liked to chat. I just sat in the back and looked out of the window. The scenery was amazing. So different from home.

We arrived at our hotel and checked in. I just stared at my surroundings with awe. Bailey caught sight of my face and laughed.

" It is just a hotel, Jinny," he said grinning.

" I know but I have never been in one so shut your trap," I said smiling back at him.

We walked over to the elevators when we were done checking in. We were on the 17th floor. 17! I was about to open the door with the key when Mr. Summers stopped me.

" Unfortunately, we only have two rooms so you will have to share, children. I expect the best of behaviour," he said. I gulped; maybe he did see the connection between us. Bailey just grinned.

" You think I would hurt my sister, Dad?" he asked grinning. Mr. Summers ginned and shook his. I opened the door and gasped. It was amazing. The room was beautiful.

I grabbed my bag and found my room. It had two single beds and a window that looked out over the city.

" Jinny, would you care to take a walk with me?" Bailey said from the door.

" I would be honoured," I replied with a giggle.

" Then let's go," he said grabbing my arm and towing me out of our hotel room, down the elevator, out of the lobby and onto the street. We walked to a nearby seat and sat down. We talked for a while before a couple sat down beside us. I turned to look at the couple and caught my breath. They were beautiful. A gorgeous girl about eighteen with long dark brown hair and golden eyes sat beside a handsome boy about seventeen with bronze coloured hair and dark eyes. They were chatting softly about something when the boy nudged the girl. She turned to look at me and her eyes widened.

" Hello," she said in a voice so beautiful it was a song.

" Hi," I mumbled back.

" I am Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward Cullen," she said looking me in the eye.

" It is nice to meet you I am Jinny Samuel-Summers and this is my adoptive brother, Bailey Summers," I told this exquisite girl.

" Jinny, a beautiful name," the boy said in a voice of velvet.

" Thank you," I mumbled blushing.

" Well, we best be off now, come on Jinny," Bailey said tugging on my hand.

" It was nice meeting you," I said shyly.

The couple smiled and Edward whispered something in Bella ear. She nodded and glanced at me again as we left. I shivered.

We strolled around the city and suddenly it was dark.

" We should be getting back," Bailey said regretfully. I smiled. We rounded a corner and came to an alley. It was short cut back to the hotel so we took it. Half way down the little street, something stirred in the shadows. Suddenly, a figure jumped out from the shadows and Bailey and I froze.

" Hm, you smell delicious," the lady said. She had bleach blonde hair that whipped around in the sudden breeze. We just stood there to frightened to move. She moved towards us with such grace. When she was inches away she leaned in and grabbed Bailey's arm and yanked him forward. I let out a cry of frustration. How dare she. She turned slowly to face me and then yanked me forward. She slapped me and the force of it through me into the wall. My head cracked against the brisk and felt warm damp blood seep from the wound. Bailey cried out and the girl punched him in the jaw. I heard the crack as it broke and blood spurted everywhere. The girl slowly walked over to me as I lay panting on the ground.

" Leave her alone," came a voice from behind her. She lunged and her teeth came in contact with her neck. It was pain beyond anything I had every felt. Like fire burning through my body blinding me. The last thing I remember was a pair of golden eyes leaning towards my neck and the blinding fire doubled.

*****

BaileyPOV

" Hm, you smell delicious," the lady said. She had bleach blonde hair that whipped around in the sudden breeze. We just stood there to frightened to move. She moved towards us with such grace. When she was inches away she leaned in and grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. Jinny let out a cry of frustration. The lady turned slowly to face Jinny and then yanked her forward. She slapped Jinny across the face and the force of it through her into the wall. I heard her head cracked against the brisk and saw warm damp blood seep from the wound. I cried out and the girl punched me in the jaw. I heard the crack as it broke and blood spurted everywhere. The girl slowly walked over to Jinny as I lay panting on the ground. The pain was blinding as a felt a pair of hands on the side of my face. I was slowly losing consciousness as I felt teeth pierce my neck. It was pain beyond anything I had every felt before. Like I was on fire. I slipped away and the fire in my bones raged on.

A/N Well I hope you like that. I told you the Cullens would make a appearance. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	4. Forks

Two More Cullens

Forks

JinnyPOV

Was I ready for this? Was I ready to go to a school full of humans? I was only eight months old, wasn't I? My family thought I was ready but I wasn't sure. Bailey was ready he had super self-control but I was normal. I had lived through the newborn year. Well eight months but they think I am good to go. Bailey had missed it. Jasper and Bella were really nice to me during last year, helping me along every step with Carlisle and Edward. Alice had helped too, with the visions. She helped stop three lapses in self-control. Emmett had been there when I was upset about what had happened and Rosalie was kind about it too. I hoped I was ready because we were going to Forks tomorrow whether I liked it or not. It was the first time the Cullens had been back to Forks since Bella had met Edward. Jacob was really excited about going back home. I sighed and continued to pack my bag.

*****

" Hurry up," Rosalie yelled from the kitchen, " We are leaving in half an hour,"

" I am coming," I yelled back trudging down the stairs.

" Ohmygosh, Edward, I can't believe we are going back," Bella squealed and sprinted to the car. I laughed and followed her out. The others followed me and we got in the cars.

We had to take our own cars. Edward was in his Volvo; Bella was behind him with her Ferrari. Renesmee and Jacob were with Bella. Rosalie was in her convertible; Emmett was in his Jeep; Carlisle was in his Mercedes; Esme was driving Edward's Aston Martin and Alice and Jasper were in Alice's Porsche. I had decided to ride with them. Jasper's bike was on the back of Emmett's Jeep. Bailey was riding with Emmett.

" You are going to love Forks," Alice told me, " and the house. Esme has already got you and Bailey's room ready. Ooh, Jazz I can't wait to get back to our room,"

" So, we are all going to fit in this house?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

" No, Bella, Edward and Renesmee have a house in the woods and Jacob has a little house near them," Jasper told me.

" Esme doesn't want you and Bailey out of her sight," Alice chuckled. I scowled.

" Jinny, she is just looking out for you," Jasper said looking at me through the rear view mirror.

" I know," I sighed.

We pulled off the highway and onto a winding driveway. We wound through the trees for about three miles before the driveway opened up onto a large meadow. I heard Bella squeal.

" She has been around you too long, Alice," I laughed.

We all got out and Bella grabbed her luggage, Edward's hand and sprinted for the woods. Renesmee sighed and ran after them. I shook my head smiling.

I grabbed my luggage and started for the door. Suddenly, two strong white arms wrapped around me.

" How was your ride?" Bailey whispered in my ear. I giggled and spun around to crush my lips against his.

" Hey, hey, move in first, make out later," Emmett cried ruining the moment. I scowled. Bailey laughed and grabbed my luggage as well as his and went inside with me on his heels. Esme was at the door. She motioned for us to sit on the couch.

As we waited I took in my surroundings. We were in a very bright, very open and very large room. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced by glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all in varying shade of white. To the left of the door was a raised portion of the floor, which already held Edward's piano.

Once everyone was inside, Esme spoke.

" Okay, everyone is in the same rooms as last time. Jacob, there is a little cottage near Edward and Bella's for you," – Jacob nodded and walked out of the room – " and Bailey and Jinny your room is on the third floor. You have Edward's old room. I have made it bigger so you can both fit,"

Everyone nodded and went their different ways. I heard squeals from Alice's room as she sprinted to her beloved closet and laughter from Emmett and Rosalie's room, which was closely followed by a thud. I laughed and headed upstairs with Bailey.

We opened the door and I gasped. It was beautiful. The room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole backside of the house must be glass. The view looked down on the winding Sol Duc River, across the untouched forest of the Olympic Mountain range.

Esme had obviously redecorated because all the walls were a deep blue. The carpet was a like a thick, white, snug rug. In the middle was a massive bed with a blue cover to match the walls. I fell in love with it instantly. The wardrobe was small but comfortable. Bailey nearly sung with happiness when he walked in. On the western wall was a large cupboard with housed all his sporting trophies, signed merchandise and sporting certificates.

Esme had taken a little bit of me and a little bit of him and made it into a perfect room.

We spent most of the morning unpacking and then headed downstairs. Emmett and Rose were sitting on the couch watching some game and Bailey headed over to join them. I, on the other hand, went looking for Esme. I found her upstairs in Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door.

" Come in," came a male voice. I opened the door and stepped in. Carlisle was at his desk and Esme was rearranging the bookcase.

" Esme?" I asked timidly.

" Yes, dear," she replied kindly, turning and smiling at me.

" Thank you so much for our room. It is absolutely amazing and beautiful and amazing and wonderful," I said in a rush. Esme smiled.

" You're welcome dear," she said. I smiled and headed for the door.

" What are you up to now?" Carlisle asked from the door.

I paused. Yes, they were still worried that I was going to snap and attack a human.

" I was going to go find Bella and Edward and see their house," I said.

" How about you give them some privacy. Bella is very excited to be back and I think Edward may be, well, welcoming her home," Esme said softly. I nodded and walked out of the door.

I sighed and walked outside to sit on the balcony. I sighed again. They trusted me enough the go to school with hundreds of humans but they didn't trust me to go into the woods to see my sister. I had been good lately. I hadn't had a snap in weeks. I had never tasted human blood because they hadn't let me. I was good. Oh well at least they care.

Instead I thought about school tomorrow. Bella, Renesmee and I were going as triplets. Our "mother" had been Esme's very best friend and when our "parents" had died Esme had taken care of us.

Jasper and Rosalie were twins. They were also Carlisle's niece and nephew. Their parents had split and Carlisle had taken custody of them.

Edward, Emmett, Bailey and Alice were siblings. They had just been adopted. Finally Jacob had been found on the street and Esme and Carlisle had taken him in.

It was weird that Bella and I were like exactly alike. Maybe I am her descendant. No wait, Bella "died". I will have to ask her if her mum had any other children.

" Hey sis," Bella called out. I looked up and smiled. Bella and Edward were walking towards me. I frowned.

'_Where is Renesmee?' _I thought

" She is off with Jacob, hunting," Edward told me.

" Eddie!" came a yell from inside.

" Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled and went inside. Bella came over and sat next to me.

" Are you okay," Bella asked looking concerned.

" Yeah, why?" I asked.

" You looked like you were deep in thought about something," she replied.

" Oh, just thinking about tomorrow," I said quietly.

" Oh,"

" I am just worried I won't be able to contain myself around so much human scent," I said frowning.

" Don't worry. One of us is going to be in every one of your classes until you feel comfortable and in all the classes that could be dangerous like Biology and Gym, Jasper and Alice are talking with you. That way if you snap Alice will probably see and Jasper will be able to stop you," Bella said trying to console me.

" But it hasn't even been a year. It has been eight months. Eight Months! I still have my newborn strength. What if Jasper can't control me?" I said my voice going higher and higher until it was almost a scream.

" He won't let you get hurt. Trust me," Bella said. I raised my eyebrows.

" But what if he can't," I wailed.

" He wouldn't be able to live with himself if you got hurt. Personally, I think you are his favourite sister. Rosalie is too, well, Rosalie and I stick with Edward. Plus I think he still feels bad about the whole birthday incident. Even though it happened like one hundred years ago," Bella explained.

I sighed and nodded.

" Hey, Bells, did you mum have any children with Phil?" I asked. She frowned.

" No,"

" Did your dad?" I asked.

" Yes, with Sue. About three years after I left. Why?" Bella asked.

" Well, it is just we look so much alike I was wondering if I am descendant of yours," I explained.

" Hmm, it could be possible," she said nodding.

" You think Jinny is my favourite sister, aye?"

We looked around and Jasper was walking out.

" Well, yeah," Bella mumbled looking down.

" She is the most durable," Jasper nodded thoughtfully.

I laughed while Bella poked her tongue out at him.

" Oh, Isabella. Do you wanna hunt?" came Edward's voice from inside. Bella took off with Edward very close behind her.

Jasper came and sat down beside me.

" You are worried," he said. It wasn't a question, he knew how I felt.

" Yeah,"

" Why?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear?" I asked.

" No, Alice and I were a little," – cough, cough, – " preoccupied,"

" Oh,"

" Don't worry about tomorrow. I will look after you. So will Emmett, so will Edward, so will everybody," Jasper promised.

I nodded. Tomorrow was going to b a long day.

**A/N Hey I hope you are all liking this story. I haven't had many replies and I don't know what you guys think. Please review so I can improve and keep updating. I don't know if you like this or not. **


	5. The First Day Part A

Two More Cullens

The First Day Part A

JinnyPOV

It was our first day.

" Jinny, hurry up, it isn't going to be that bad," Emmett yelled from the lounge. I was locked in my room, nearly hyperventilating. When I heard Emmett, I growled. A loud rumbling sound from the pit of my stomach. Emmett laughed.

" Oh, scary newborn," he taunted. I snarled.

" Leave Jinny alone," Carlisle hissed.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath and unlocked the door. As I stepped out I ran into Bailey.

" Come on babe, it won't be that bad, I promise, I will be there for you," he told me taking my hand. As soon as his smooth skin touched mine I calmed down. A lot.

" Good Jinny," Jasper called.

We walked down stairs. Since I was "fifteen" I wasn't allowed to drive so I was going with Jasper, Alice, Bailey and Jacob in Rosalie's convertible. Rose, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Renesmee were going in Edward's Volvo. Rosalie was driving in that car. Edward wouldn't let Emmett drive his precious Volvo.

For school, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, Alice and I were acting as fifteen. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Bailey and Jacob were acting as sixteen.

We got in the cars and headed for school. Jasper was calming the car down as he drove.

" I wish I had a cool power," I grumbled from the backseat where I was squished between Jacob and Bailey, " I mean, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Edward can read minds, Bella can shield people and Renesmee can show pictures,"

" Not everyone has a power. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett and Bailey don't," Alice said.

" But Esme has so much love, Carlisle has so much compassion, Rose has her beauty, Emmett has his strength and Bailey has his hotness," I exclaimed, " I have nothing,"

" Hotness," Alice scoffed,"

" Don't worry, I have nothing," Jacob said.

" Yes you do, you can change into a werewolf," I nearly screamed.

" Quiet, we are here," Jasper said pulling into the parking lot.

I frowned but shut up. I looked out the window as Jasper parked in a spot. The buildings were a red brick colour. Nothing spectacular. Well, the colour wasn't spectacular but the buildings themselves were quite unique. They had little bits of roof sticking up out of the ordinary buildings.

We got out and everyone turned to stare. I walked over to Bella and Nessie and we walked in together. We had organised this before we left. Jasper and Rose would walk up the front together, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Bailey and Jacob next with Bella, Nessie and I behind. All the students at Forks High School turned to watch as we entered the office. A lady with red hair and glasses looked up from her desk. Her eyes widened as we walked forward. She bustled around her desk organising papers as we approached.

" Hello, we are the Brandon family," Jasper said leaning on the counter slightly.

" Oh, yes, of course, one moment dears," she said grabbing more papers, " oh, how rude of me. My name is Mrs. Copelet,"

" Hello, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my twin sister, Rosalie Whitlock," Jasper said.

" Oh, yes here are your papers," Mrs. Copelet said handing over three bits of paper, " the pink slip must be signed by each of your teachers and handed back to me at the end of the day,"

The boys and Alice stepped forward.

" Hello, I am Emmett Brandon, This is my sister, Alice Brandon and brothers Edward Brandon, Bailey Brandon and Jacob Black," Emmett told the lady.

" All of you are adopted aren't you?" Mrs. Copelet asked.

" Yes, Rosalie and Jasper are our adopted father's niece and nephew. When their parents split Carlisle took charge of them. Alice, Emmett, Bailey and I are siblings and were adopted from an orphanage. Jacob was found on the street and taken in and the triplets, Bella, Renesmee and Jinny were Esme's niece's and when the girls parents died Esme took them in," Edward explained.

" Oh, well I am very sorry all of you," Mrs Copelet said.

Bella stepped forward.

" Hi, I am Bella Swan and these are my sisters, Renesmee Swan and Jinny Swan," she introduced us taking the papers.

We walked out of the office and everybody stared once more. We walked over to a secluded corner; well we walked while Emmett strutted.

" What do we have first?" Jasper asked checking his paper.

" I have English," I said looking at my timetable.

" So do I," Bella and Renesmee said in unison.

" Great," I mumbled.

" What do you have after that?" Emmett asked.

" French, Dance, Lunch, Biology and Gym," I replied.

" So, you have English with Bella and Nessie," Edward said, " and you have French with me. Whom do you have Dance with?"

" Me," Rosalie said.

" Biology?" Edward asked.

" Jazz and I," Alice answered.

" And we have Gym with her too," Jasper said.

" I have Gym with you too," Bailey said. I smiled.

RIIIIIIIING!

" Come on off to our first class," Bella said grabbing my hand.

We walked off to one of the red buildings and in through the door. As we walked up to the teacher everyone stared.

" Ah, hello girls. You are the new students aren't you?" a balding man asked us.

" Yes," Bella said smiling.

" Well, let's introduce you to the class," he said turning to face the gaping students.

" Good morning class. Today we have three new students joining us. I will let them introduce themselves," the teacher said.

" Hi, I am Bella Swan,"

" Hey, I am Renesmee Swan,"

" Heya, I am Jinny Swan,"

" Well, I am Mr. Benson," the teacher said, " Any questions class?"

" Where did you move from?" one girl asked.

" Canada," Renesmee answered.

" Are you single?" a guy with blue eyes asked.

" Mr. Newton, that is enough," Mr. Benson said staring at the boy sternly. The boy just grinned cockily and shrugged, winking at me. I threw a quick glance at Bella. She shrugged.

" Please sit down here girls," Mr. Benson instructed us.

English was pretty boring. I mean all of us had already learnt this work.

At the end of the lesson, the boy from the start of the class came over to us.

" Hey, I am Mitch Newton. I was serious about what I asked," he said.

" Well, Mitch, you are just going to have to find out your self as we are not telling you," I said smirking at him as he stared at me. I had a feeling he was used to getting what he wanted whenever he wanted. Unlucky for him he wanted me and Bella and Nessie and we already have our men.

Bella giggled. She grabbed my hand and led me to the door. Nessie tagged along.

" Mum, do you know him?" she asked.

" No, darl, I knew his ancestor, Mike Newton. His family obviously hasn't changed," Bella giggled.

" What do you have now Jinny?" Nessie asked me.

" I have French with Edward," I replied. Bella gave me a longing glance.

" I bet you wish you were a newborn just so you could have Edward in every one of your classes," I giggled slyly and darted off.

Bella growled softly which made me giggle even more as I walked into French.

" Hey, what is so funny?" he asked putting his hand on my back and leading me forward. _Just like a proper gentleman,_ I thought.

He chuckled and looked at me with raise eyes. Oh he was waiting for my answer. I ran through the scene in the corridor. He laughed even harder and the teacher looked up. She had black hair down to her shoulders.

" Bonjour, je mappelle Madame Belldoe," she introduced herself.

" Bonjour, je mappelle Jinny," I said.

" Bonjour, je mappelle Edward,"

" You have unusual names," Madame said.

" Umm, thank you," I said frowning slightly. Madame chuckled and pointed us to our seats.

" We sit in alphabetical order in my class, so Mr Brandon beside Miss Bradshaw and Miss Swan beside Miss Stanley,"

Edward threw a worried glance at me.

_I will be fine, I promise. I will tell you if I get any sudden urges,_ I thought chuckling mentally. He rolled his eyes.

I went to sit beside a girl with very curly hair, almost an afro.

Again this class was boring. I had already learnt this stuff. Even though I had only learnt it once, I had been in an advanced program at the orphanage school.

" Au revior," Madame Belldoe called to us as we walked out of the class.

" Hey you're Jinny Swan aren't you?"

I turned around and saw the girl I had been sitting next to.

" Ah, yeah, that's me," I said uncertainly. Edward was hovering behind me. I rolled my eyes mentally at him.

" I am Janine Stanley," curly hair introduced herself.

" Um, hi," I said.

" What do you have now?" she asked.

" Dance," I replied smiling slightly. This was the one subject I couldn't wait for.

" Oh, well you will have a class with Amber Weber. She is my friend. Hey, why don't you come sit with us at lunch," Janine said.

" Oh cool. Um, I will see about lunch," I said and walked away. Edward caught up to me.

"I will have to talk to Madame Belldoe about us sitting in alphabetical order. It is too dangerous," he said frowning.

" What ever, Eddie. I was perfectly fine," I said giggling. Edward hated that name. Emmett called him that when he wanted Edward to get mad.

" Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled. He refused to leave me until I was with Rose. I let out a sigh of relief when he did.

" You would think that after three hours of human scent I wasn't going to snap," I grumbled leading the way into the dance room. Rose just laughed.

" Hi, I am Rosalie Whitlock and this is my sister, Jinny Swan,"

" Oh, hello girls yes, I heard we had new students. I am Mr. Danes," the teacher said. He was young, about mid twenties, early thirties. Rosalie smiled and Mr. Danes looked dazed before shaking his head and facing the class.

" You shouldn't do that," I whispered to Rose. She just smiled more.

" Welcome, students. Today we have two new students. Rosalie Whitlock and Jinny Swan," Mr. Danes introduced us, " This term we are doing Elements of Dance. We are just learning a piece right now. If you want to go to the back I can walk through it again,"

Dance was so much fun. I think it could easily become my favourite subject. When the bell rang I groaned. I didn't want this class to end.

" Come on, Lunch. You can see Bailey," Rose said grabbing my hand. I cheered up. Bailey.

We walked through the school with everyone looking at us. I looked down while Rose strutted to the lunchroom.

We entered the room, bought our lunch and went to the table that Emmett and Alice had saved for us. It was right out of the way.

" Hey guys, how was ya day?" Emmett asked grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling her onto his lap.

" Dance was awesome. But the rest was so boring," I sighed, " Plus Edward was following me like a shadow. I am NOT going to hurt anyone,"

They all just laughed.

" I am guessing we are not hiding the fact that we are all in couples," I said looking at Rosalie's position on Emmett's lap.

" Nope," was all Emmett said before giving Rose a very passionate and public kiss. Alice cleared her throat and Emmet waved a hand at her to shut up. I laughed. Alice was about to snap back when Jasper and Jacob walked in. She squealed and ran over to Jasper.

" Hey, how was your day?" Jacob said sitting next to me.

" I can't wait until it is over," I said.

" Yea, I know what you mean," he smiled.

Edward and Bella came in at that moment holding hands.

" We aren't hiding the fact that we are in couples?" Jacob asked, his eyes going from Edward and Bella's entwined hands, to Jasper's and Alice's adoring smiles, to Emmett and Rose's kiss.

" Nope," I said jumping up. Bailey and Renesmee had just walked in. I ran over to him and gave him a big kiss. Everyone in the lunchroom stared at us as we sat down. Bailey in my right, Jacob on my left. Nessie in Jacob's left, Emmett on her left, Rose on his left, Jazz on her left, Alice on his left, Bella on Alice's left and Edward to Bailey's right.

Everyone in the lunchroom stared. None of us cared.

" So, I reckon everyone should have an ability," I said continuing the conversation from this morning.

" What are Emmett's, Rose's, Bailey's, Esme's and Carlisle's powers?" Edward asked.

" Emmett has strength, Rose has beauty, Esme had love and Carlisle had compassion," I said simply.

" Bailey?" Edward asked.

" I think he is a tracker," I said softly.

" And what makes you say that?" Jasper asked looking at me with wide eyes.

" He found me when he was human," I said quietly.

" Oh right, when you were bleeding," Bella said. I nodded. Edward looked thoughtful.

" You might be right, Jinny. Not only did he find you but he is always the first to find food," he said. I grinned I was right and I knew it.

" But what about you?" Nessie asked me. I frowned.

" I am strange," I said looking at me uneaten tray of food.

" You only just figured that out?" Emmett asked sarcastically. I growled softly.

" Now, now, don't hurt me newborn," he taunted. I snarled and threw my apple at him. I started to stand up. I was going to rip him and tear him apart. He was always teasing me. I was going to hurt him here and now. And no one was going to stop me.

I jumped up and was about to pounce when Jasper and Edward grabbed me around the waist and carried me at vampire speed to the parking lot. I snarled and hissed and growled all the way there. Bailey and Bella were right behind us.

When we got to the parking lot, the boys put me down.

_Yes,_ I thought, _I can go and get him,_

I went to take my first stride when Jasper put his strong, white arms around my chest and held me there. I struggled and tried to get away. Jasper's arms tightened. Edward was standing in front of me. He held his arms out, trying to reason with me, but I was too far gone. I had to hurt someone, and as Emmett had hurt me, it was going to be him.

Bailey, Bella and Jasper were all trying to calm me down.

I snarled when I realised Emmett was coming. I could smell his scent.

" Stay back, Emmett. She is out of control," Edward warned. For the first time ever, Emmett listened to him. I growled.

Alice skipped over with Rosalie behind her both slightly weary of my snapping jaw.

" Jinny, calm down. It is all right. Emmett is not going to hurt you," Alice said soothingly.

" I want to hurt him," I hissed and struggled harder. I nearly got away before Jasper's arms tightened so hard I could actually feel it.

" Now, now, Jinny. Don't do anything stupid," Jasper whispered in my ear.

" Did they see anything?" Bella asked Alice.

" Nope, not a thing," Alice replied. They all sighed.

" Where are Renesmee and Jacob?" Bella asked.

" Back inside," Rosalie said, " We thought it would be best if they stayed behind. With them having blood and all,"

" Thank you," Edward said.

Jasper was loosening his grip. I could tell it was just natural. I waited until they were just loose enough before I ripped out of them. I started sprinting towards Emmett when three sets of strong, white arms grabbed me. Jasper, Edward and Bailey dragged me back.

" Call Carlisle. We need to get her home," Jasper instructed Alice. Se whipped out her phone and started talking to Carlisle.

Within minutes, Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled up in the parking lot.

" Get her in," Carlisle instructed the boys.

Jasper and Edward grabbed my arms and dragged me to the car.

" I will go home with her," Bailey said.

" And me," Jasper said getting in the car and holding me down as I made a last minute attempt to get away. Bailey got in on my other side.

Bella and Alice were looking at me with concern. Edward put his arms around Bella waist. Alice waved to Jasper. He waved back. Rosalie had gone back to Emmett, Jacob and Nessie.

As Carlisle pulled out of the parking lot, the last thing I saw was Emmett coming around the corner. I nearly ripped Jasper's arm tying to get him.

" Let's get you home," Carlisle said and sped out of town to the Cullen house.


	6. The First Day Part B

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you for my reviews. I am sorry if it is taking a bit long to get to the main bit but I just need to work up to it. Also if I caused some confusion with jumping from when they were bitten to when they were 8 months old, I am sorry. I just wanted to get on with the story. This chapter is about what everyone in the Cullen family was thinking on the first day. Especially Edward as he hears lots of things. Hope you like it.**

Two More Cullens

The First Day Part B

AlicePOV

" Quiet, we are here," Jasper said as he pulled into the parking lot.

We got out of the car and, as usual, everyone turned to stare. I walked over to Edward and Emmett and we walked in together. In front of us Jazz and Rosalie led the way. As we walked to the office every kid at Forks High turned to stare. A lady with red hair and glasses looked up from her desk. Her eyes widened as we walked forward. She bustled around her desk organising papers as we approached.

" Hello, we are the Brandon family," Jasper said leaning on the counter slightly. My love could be so dazzling some times.

" Oh, yes, of course, one moment dears," she said grabbing more papers, " oh, how rude of me. My name is Mrs. Copelet,"

" Hello, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my twin sister, Rosalie Whitlock," Jasper said.

" Oh, yes here are your papers," Mrs. Copelet said handing over three bits of paper, " the pink slip must be signed by each of your teachers and handed back to me at the end of the day,"

The boys and I stepped forward.

" Hello, I am Emmett Brandon, This is my sister, Alice Brandon and brothers Edward Brandon, Bailey Brandon and Jacob Black," Emmett told the lady. I was happy that we were using my name this time. It was so much better than Cullen.

" All of you are adopted aren't you?" Mrs. Copelet asked.

" Yes, Rosalie and Jasper are our adopted father's niece and nephew. When their parents split Carlisle took charge of them. Alice, Emmett, Bailey and I are siblings and were adopted from an orphanage. Jacob was found on the street and taken in and the triplets, Bella, Renesmee and Jinny were Esme's niece's and when the girls parents died Esme took them in," Edward explained.

" Oh, well I am very sorry all of you," Mrs Copelet said.

Bella stepped forward.

" Hi, I am Bella Swan and these are my sisters, Renesmee Swan and Jinny Swan," she said introducing her "sisters" and taking the papers.

We walked out of the office and everybody stared once more. We walked over to a secluded corner; well we walked while Emmett strutted.

" What do we have first?" Jasper asked checking his paper.

" I have English," Jinny said looking at my timetable.

" So do I," Bella and Renesmee said in unison.

" Great," Jinny mumbled.

" What do you have after that?" Emmett asked.

" French, Dance, Lunch, Biology and Gym," she replied.

" So, you have English with Bella and Nessie," Edward said, " and you have French with me. Whom do you have Dance with?"

" Me," Rosalie said.

" Biology?" Edward asked.

" Jazz and I," I answered.

" And we have Gym with her too," Jasper said.

" I have Gym with you too," Bailey said. I smiled.

RIIIIIIIING!

" Come on off to our first class," Bella said grabbing Jinny's hand. Jasper kissed my cheek and walked off to his first class. I almost sprinted to Fashion. I loved it when schools had this elective.

*****

JasperPOV

"Hello, we are the Brandon family," I said leaning on the counter in the school office. I could feel Jinny's fear and sent her calming waves.

" Oh, yes, of course, one moment dears," she said grabbing more papers, " oh, how rude of me. My name is Mrs. Copelet,"

" Hello, I am Jasper Whitlock and this is my twin sister, Rosalie Whitlock," I said.

" Oh, yes here are your papers," Mrs. Copelet said handing over three bits of paper, " the pink slip must be signed by each of your teachers and handed back to me at the end of the day,"

The rest of the family introduced themselves and got their papers. We all walked over to a secluded corner of the playground.

Jinny was frustrated that we didn't trust her with her classes yet. However, we weren't budging. The same with Bailey but he wasn't really a newborn. He was like Bella. He skipped his newborn year altogether. Jinny on the other hand did not.

As we talked about our classes, I could feel the school's emotions. The most common was admiration, as usual. They look at our beauty and nearly faint.

RIIIIIIIING!

I kissed Alice on the cheek and walked off to Chemistry. Jinny was nervous and I promised myself then that I would monitor her emotions for the whole day.

*****

BellaPOV

High School. It was boring after the sixth or seventh time. But after about the twentieth it felt like hell. At least I had Edward.

Jinny was feeling nervous about today so I was going to look after her. Edward gave me a kiss before we left. I sighed. Another day of torture. Nothing exciting today.

*****

RenesmeePOV

I was so bored of school. The only excitement was Jacob. He was so kind and thoughtful to me. Oh and this year we had to look after the newborns. I hope they don't freak out and massacre the whole town. I would have to ask Dad, Uncle Jazz and Auntie Alice to keep an eye on them. Especially Jinny. I loved her but she was still a newborn with sharp teeth and strong muscles. Even stronger than Uncle Emmett.

*****

JacobPOV

My life: Nessie, school, Nessie, leech stink, Nessie, helping with newborns, Nessie and bed (with Nessie if Edward and Bells are busy). I am so lucky. NOT. (Except for Nessie, then I am the luckiest man in the world)

*****

RosaliePOV

High school is so repetitive. You would think that after, like one million years of school, they would change the topics. They change but not by much.

At least with high school, I have a chance to be admired by more than Emmett. My family is perfectly happy with their couples, so they don't admire me. High school boys however, are all over me.

*****

EmmettPOV

I can't believe I lost to Jinny. JINNY. A girl. Five more months and I will have her squealing in pain when we wrestle. Now, though, I am pinned down in five seconds flat. So unfair. I will get her back. I will.

*****

EdwardPOV

_Are they for real?_

_Did they have plastic surgery?_

_No one looks like that in real life._

_Ooh, I want the Blondie._

_That brunette is mine. _

I froze. Did they want Bella? I checked. No. They wanted Jinny. Better keep this from Bailey. A lovesick new born is not what we need.

_Ohmygosh, I want the bronze beauty._

_Blonde haired, tall, pale. All the makings of a perfect guy._

_I am so getting Mr. Muscles before term ends. I will just have to tell Bill it is over._

_Tall, tanned. The only one who is not pale? Must mean he is up for grabs. _

Always the same. Why can't they keep to their own boyfriends and girlfriends and stop going after ours. At least they are staying away from Bel…

_Brunette, shortish, has sisters who the boys are gonna like. She is perfect. What did the teacher say her name was? Oh Bella. Bella, what a beautiful name. _

I snarled. Jasper looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

_One of them want Bella?_

I nodded.

_Calm down. She only has eyes for you. Oh, by the way, anyone want Alice._

I shook my head.

_Good, cause they can't have her._

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: sorry I spent a while on Alice and not the others. Oh well hope you like it. Next chapter back to JinnyPOV. Wonder what is going to happen now?**


	7. Abilities

Two More Cullens

Abilities

JinnyPOV

I struggled for the whole ride home. Jasper's eyes were shut with concentration as he tried to calm me down.

" Carlisle, it isn't working," he hissed.

" I think she is fighting it," Carlisle replied.

" Stop fighting, Jinny," Bailey said taking my hand. His touch calmed me down a little bit but not enough.

When we eventually got home, the boys literally through me out of the car in an attempt to calm me. It worked a little.

" Bailey, kiss her," Jasper instructed my love.

" Why?" Bailey asked looking fearfully at my snapping, venom-coated teeth.

" Because, when you touched her hand in the car she clamed down like an inch. If you kissed her she might calm down enough for me to calm her down," Jasper explained.

I was struggling in Carlisle's strong grip when suddenly Bailey's irresistible face was inches from mine. My breathing stuttered ever so slightly as he leaned closer and closer.

" Good, keep going," I heard Jasper say in the background, but I was hardly listening. All my thoughts were on the gorgeous person in front of me. Closer and closer until…

His lips crushed against mine. I felt Carlisle's hands let me go and I wrapped mine around Bailey's perfect body.

I ended it after three minutes. Bailey's mouth slipped into a pout, I laughed.

" Well done, Bailey," Jasper said. I felt completely relaxed. Then suddenly I felt guilty.

" Oh, I am so sorry. I couldn't help myself I just felt so angry and… Ohmygosh did the humans notice anything, oh no, I am so sorry if we have to move," I stammered.

" Calm down, Jinny," Bailey said, " No one noticed a thing,"

" Serious," I said rasing my eyebrows.

He nodded.

I sighed. I felt relaxed and calm again. Until…

" Hey, Jinny. You over me yet?" Emmett's voice came from behind me. All my anger erupted again and I sprang at him. We collapsed to the ground and I was about to sink my teeth in when Emmett's eyes locked with mine. Suddenly, a charge of what felt like electricity went through my body. I felt like I could do anything, like I could make anyone do anything I wanted them to do.

At the same time, Emmett's eyes became unfocused and he stopped fighting.

' _Come on fight me, Emmett,'_ I thought.

He did. I frowned.

' _Stop,'_ I thought.

He did.

' Get up,'

He did.

Bailey ran over to me and was about to grab me when Edward called out.

" How did you do that?"

" What did she do?" Jasper asked.

" She told Emmett to stop fighting her and he did,"

" I didn't hear her say a thing," Bailey said grabbing my hand.

" I did," Edward said, " the way I usually hear things,"

" You mean she thought it?" Jasper asked looking over at me.

" Yes," Edward said looking at me too.

I was still looking at Emmett. I hadn't broken eye contact with him, even when Rosalie had come over to him. Emmett's eyes were still unfocused. He couldn't look away from me.

' Walk over to Edward and shake his hand,'

Emmett shook Rose's hand off and walked over to Edward. Edward looked at him warily and Emmett shook Edward hand.

" I think you do have an ability, Jinny," Edward said walking over to me. I tore my eyes from Emmet and he automatically jumped back.

" Woah, what happened?" he asked.

" Jinny hypnotised you," Jasper said smiling slightly. Alice, Bella, Nessie and Jacob had returned home. Everyone was in the backyard with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I in the centre.

" You mean I can make people do what ever I want them to," I asked looking at Jasper.

" It seems so," Edward said. Bailey ran over and hugged me.

" You are amazing," he said.

" I know,"

Bailey laughed.

" Well, we have a very talented family," Carlisle said walking towards me, " Six vampires with talents,"

" Seven," I corrected him. He frowned.

" Who is the seventh?" Carlisle asked.

" We haven't tested it yet," Edward said before turning to Carlisle, " Jinny believes Bailey is a tracker,"

" How come?" Carlisle asked.

" Well, he rescued me when we were only human and he always finds food the quickest," I explained.

" Let's test the abilities," Alice sang out.

" How?" I asked.

" Someone could run into the woods and we could see if Bailey can track them down," Carlisle said.

" But I could just sniff them out," Bailey said.

" Don't breathe," Carlisle said.

" Will I still be able to track anyone?" Bailey asked.

" It would take extraordinary skill to track without your senses, even Demetri would find it hard, but yes it might work," Carlisle said.

" I will go," I offered.

" Okay," Carlisle said, " run into the woods and we will see if Bailey can follow you. Run back here at the end,"

I nodded and took off. I love running. You feel so free, like you are flying.

I ran through some water so my scent would be lost. As I ran I thought about my power. I can hypnotise people. I can make them do whatever I want them to.

I ran for ten minutes before I heard a noise behind me. I quickened my pace and sprinted towards the Cullen house. Just as I broke free of the trees and into the backyard, Bailey burst out from behind me.

" That was simple," he said catching up to me and giving me a hug, " I caught her mind with in seconds,"

" Even without breathing?" Rosalie asked.

" Yep," Bailey said nodding his head.

" You are special too," I whispered into his chest.

" I believe you can track better than Demetri," Carlisle said quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him. No one could track better than Demetri. If they could the Volturi would have them.

" Really?" Edward asked.

" Yes, Aro did that test on Demetri when he first joined the Volturi. It took him five minutes to track down Jane. And it only took you five seconds to track down Jinny," Carlisle replied.

" They can't find out about Bailey or Jinny," Jasper said.

" If they do, they will want the Cullen's even more than they do now," Emmett said.

A/N: Hope you liked that. It was shorter than usual but I needed it to end there. Thank you to everyone for reviewing but I would like more feedback. Just so I know what you guys think. Sorry it has taken a while to write this chapter. I promise it won't take as long next time.


	8. Time Out

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter about what everyone is thinking about after the school incident and the finding out of Jinny and Bailey's powers.

Two More Cullens

Time Out

BellaPOV

Wow, yesterday was so close. In fact way to close. If Jasper hadn't reacted so quickly, we would have had a lot of explaining to do. Jinny nearly tore Emmett's head off. Though he did deserve it. I used to think that he teased me bad but he teases Jinny a hundred times worse. He seriously needs to take it down a notch.

I can't believe Jinny and Bailey have powers. It is so cool to have a tracker as a brother. And a hypnotist as a sister. I just hope the Volturi don't find out. If they wanted Alice they will definitely want Jinny and Bailey.

*****

EdwardPOV

I think it was a good idea of Carlisle's to stay at home today. After tomorrow, I think we need everyone to calm down a bit before we are released on the humans again. Especially Jinny. After yesterday her senses will have sharpened up and it would be absolute bullocks to allow her to go to school. Also, with her power she might get the "urge" to hypnotise someone and that is the last thing we want. Carlisle is testing her power now.

*****

AlicePOV

Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh Jinny and Bailey have powers. Now in the family we have a shield, mind reader, empath, psychic, hypnotist, tracker and someone who can show her mind. We are one awesome family.

I can't believe I missed Jinny's snap yesterday. I should have seen it as soon as Emmett taunted her. I should have been able to stop her even getting up. Maybe I am losing it. My power, I might be losing it. Or maybe it is because she is a newborn. No that can't be right, I could still see Bella when she was a newborn and Bailey. Hmm. Ooh, it was Jacob, he was sitting next to her and Nessie like two seats down. I see now. LOL at my joke.

*****

JasperPOV

Thank the lord I am a trained and strong vampire. If I was not there would have been a massacre yesterday in the lunchroom. Jinny was out of control. And then she found her power. Of course she used it on Emmett first. I wonder why Alice didn't see it coming. Hmm.

*****

RosaliePOV

Grr… I very nearly banned Emmett from me for a week after what he did yesterday. I love him to bits but what he did to Jinny was horrible. It wasn't her fault that she said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I have decided as Emmett's punishment he is banned from me for three days. Jinny is overjoyed with the punishment. However, I could tell she was going to make Emmett cave so I took her aside…

" You can't tell Emmett to cave in so he will get in more trouble, all right," I said sternly looking into her eyes.

" Yes, Mrs. Emmett," she said looking at the floor. I laughed and let her go. She skipped off. Ooh, I do love her. She is like the little sister I never had. Alice is great for shopping and stuff and we always have a good time together but it isn't the same. The same goes for Bella we didn't really hit it off at the start but I have grown to like her. Jinny, though, I really feel a connection. It may be that she had just got everything she had ever wanted before it was taken away from her.

*****

EmmettPOV

I can't believe the guys would let me fight my sister. It wasn't like she would have won. And then to be hypnotised by the same sister. So not fair. I am going to wait a couple of months and then catch her off guard so she can't hypnotise me. And I will have to be careful not to look in her eyes.

*****

JinnyPOV

I HAVE A POWER! WOOP WOOP!

I can hypnotise people and my first victim was… EMMETT!

He so deserved it. I just wish I could have made him do something really embarrassing before the boys figured out what I could do.

Hmm… I might visit him now…

*****

BaileyPOV

I am a tracker. WOOP! And I am better than Demetri or so Carlisle says. How cool is that. I just hope the Volturi don't find out or Jinny and I are toast. I am going to go see what Jinny is up to. I haven't seen her for a while I am getting worried.


	9. Hunting With Wolves

Two More Cullens

Hunting with Wolves

JinnyPOV

I am so bored. I haven't been to school for two weeks thanks to the unusual sunshine. I have to wait another week before we can go back.

There is nothing to do. Bailey is going some testing with Carlisle, Edward and Bella are out with Renesmee having some family time, Rose and Emmett and doing who-knows-what in their bedroom, Esme is watching Bailey and Carlisle and Jazz and Alice are out shopping. I decided to go hunting.

_Dear Family,_

_I am going out for a hunt. I will be back in about two hours. Please don't worry about me._

_Love you all_

_Jinny_

I left my note on the kitchen counter and ran outside. As I ran, I heard someone coming up behind me.

" Slow down, I can't run as fast as you,"

It was Jacob. I spun around.

" They didn't send you after me did they?" I asked.

" No, I came on my own accord. You are the only other vampire that I feel comfortable with and since Bella and Nessie are out, I thought I might hunt with you. Is that alright?" he asked. I nodded. I turned around so he could phase and then we sprinted off into the woods together.

Ahh, running. It is so peaceful. I was so caught up in my running that I didn't notice the scent that was coming my way.

*****

AlicePOV

" I want th…," I started to say before I was cut off by a vision.

_Start Vision_

_Jinny was running into the woods with Jacob. The image was blurry because of the wolves. Out of nowhere another wolf leapt out. Jinny screamed before she saw whom it was. Embry. Jinny sighed with relief. Jacob tensed. _

_Jinny smirked like she knew what Jacob was saying to Jacob. As the wolves silently conversed, a change in the wind brought a new scent._

_End Vision_

" Alice, what is wrong?" Jasper was shaking my shoulders.

" Jinny," I whispered. Jasper froze. Jinny was his favourite sister. We bolted out of the shopping centre, not even bothering with our cars and sprinted at inhuman speed into the woods towards the scene of my vision. I hoped I wasn't too late. With the wolves there, I just might be.

As we ran I called Carlisle.

" Hello Alice anything wrong?" Carlisle asked when he picked up the phone.

" I had a vision of Jinny and Jacob in the woods. Just before it cut off there was a usual scent coming. I couldn't make it out because the wolves," I muttered at top speed.

" We are on our way," Carlisle said. I could hear Bailey lunging for the door in his haste to get to Jinny.

As we ran all I thought was ' Not her'

*****

JinnyPOV

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" I screamed as a huge shape burst out of the trees.

Then I saw who it was. Embry. I sighed in relief. Jake tensed.

I could almost hear Jacob telling him off. As they were silently talking, a change in the wind brought a new scent.

I tensed as I sniffed at the air. I didn't recognise the scent. With my muscles tensed and the venom flowing in my mouth I mentioned for the wolves to disappear. Jacob shook his massive head at me like I was talking gibberish. I sighed and leaned into my hunting crouch. We waited.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is extremely short but I needed to put it in. next chapter you will find out who is in the woods.**


	10. Vampirenapping

**A/N: Hey, hope you like this chapter. **

Two More Cullens

Vampire-napping

AlicePOV

We ran and ran as fast as our legs could go. Jasper was edging in front of me. I know he is the empath but I could almost feel the impatience coming off him. For the first time in my existence as a vampire, I felt like I wasn't moving fast enough. I needed to be faster. I needed to save my sister.

Just as we ran past the border into Forks, I stopped again.

_Start Vision_

" _Do you think it was too early to kill the wolf? Will the psychic see us?" Demetri asked._

" _No, I am pretty sure we are close enough now. Even if Alice sees, she will be too late. It was good thinking of Demetri to use a shape shifter when he spied on them," Aro told her._

" _I can smell wolf, master, and one vampire who I do not know," Jane said sniffing the air as they ran._

" _That will be one of the newborns," Felix said._

" _They are on the move and I can smell another wolf coming," Demetri told them._

" _I hope Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward and Renesmee come to rescue their precious newborns. Then we will have them all. A empath, a psychic, a shield, a mind reader, some one who can show her mind, a hypnotised and a tracker," Alec sighed picturing the guard with these improvements. Demetri squirmed slightly. He knew that if Bailey were a better tracker he would get kicked out…_

_End Vision_

Jasper shook my shoulders. I shook my head, grabbed his hands and ran with more urgency than before. Before that vision, I only thought it was the Volturi, now I know it is the Volturi.

" Alice, what is wrong?" Jasper drawled. He lost accent coming out in his panic.

" Volturi," I whispered as we sped past our house and were joined by the rest of the family. Bailey, Edward and Bella joined Jazz and I up the front. Nessie was running with all her might. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett bringing up the rear.

I could smell them now. We ran and leapt into a clearing, where I saw something I never wanted to see.

JinnyPOV

The wind blew at my long brown hair as I waited silently with Jacob and Embry at my side. Waited for the unknown. It was getting closer and closer.

Just when I thought I had calculated the direction of the scent wrong, four vampires leapt into the clearing. One small, one large and bulky, like Emmett, one tall and lean but bulky and one had pitch-black hair.

The Volturi had come… and I had no idea why.

" Ah, hello, young one, how are you?" the black-haired one asked me in a sickly sweet voice.

" Um, good," I replied. The bulky one was staring at me with a strange glint in his eye. He started to come over to where I stood frozen. Jacob and Embry were growling softly, standing with their hackles raised and their teeth bared.

Bulky was closing the gap between him and I. He was getting closer. Just as I was about to step back, he leaned forward and grabbed my arm. I tried tugging away but he was so strong. Even with my fading newborn strength he was stronger. Like Emmett.

" Felix," the black-haired one warned.

Felix leaned down towards my face.

" You are pretty, aren't you?" he breathed on my face.

" I would hope so being a vampire," I replied trying to pull away. Felix tightened his grip and it actually hurt.

" I like you," he whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other three vampires gathering around us. They closed in. Felix leaned closer to as I wriggled, trying desperately to get free. Suddenly, Felix's lips touched mine. They were urgent and demanding. I couldn't get away. Just then my family burst into the clearing. Bailey and Jasper sprinted over to me. Jasper ripped Felix off me and crouched down in front of me. Bailey hugged me and growled at Felix.

" Sorry," I whispered to Bailey. He kissed me.

When Jazz ripped him off of me, Felix snarled. I hissed. No one snarls at my family.

The boys ran in front of Bailey and I, and the girls ran around them to us.

" So you are going to protect the newborns are you?" the black-haired one said.

" Why are you protecting them, they are vampires?" the small one asked.

" Yes, we are going to protect our family and we protect because we love each other," Jasper retorted, his southern scent coming out in frustration.

" I thought you were Pixie's mate?" the small one asked.

" I am and I love _Alice_ very much, but I have a place in my heart for all my family, especially Jinny," Jasper replied. _'Awwwwwww,_ I thought, _' I love you too, Jazz,' _Edward coughed.

" Carlisle, how are you?" the black-haired one asked.

" I was in a good mood, Aro. But it seems every time I see you, you are trying to hurt one of my family. First Renesmee and Bella, now Bailey and Jinny," Carlisle retorted. Not his usual calmness.

I could feel Jazz trying to calm down the situation. I leaned into Bailey's chest and glared at Felix, baring my teeth.

" Hey, calm down, babe," Felix grinned at me.

A volley of snarls and growls (mixed in with barks and howls from the werewolves) filled the air.

" She is mine, back off," Bailey snarled putting an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

" Ooh, I thought you only changed them because Jinny looks a hell of a lot like Bella, and Bailey happened to see," the small girl vampire said.

" No, Jane, we changed them because another vampire tried to kill them, and because Jinny looks like Bella," Alice said staring at Jane with dislike. Jane smirked.

We stood their united against the Volturi, waiting for them to speak. Suddenly, Demetri and Felix shot forward and Jasper, Edward and Emmett launched at them. I screamed as I felt Bailey being yanked away from me. Renesmee grabbed my hand and her and Bella started towing me away. Unfortunately, Aro reached out and grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her towards him. He started running with Bella. Edward let out a cry of frustration and shot after them. I felt Nessie hand release mine. I spun around to see Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee and the wolves missing. Felix was fighting with Jazz and Emmett and Demetri was fighting Alice and Bailey. Rose and Jane were circling each other. I know I should have run then but I just couldn't leave Bailey. I ran over to the fights and was about to join in Rose and Jane's fight when everything flew past me.

I could feel someone's arms around me… but I didn't know whom they belonged to…

**A/N: Ahahah, a little cliffy for you all. Mwahaha!! LOL! Yes the Volturi have arrived. **


	11. Testing Part A

**A/N: Should I tell you what took Jinny or should I wait… hmmm. You will just have to read this chapter to find out… hehe… **

Two More Cullens

Testing Part A

JinnyPOV

I could feel someone's arms around me… but I didn't know whom they belonged to…

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. I couldn't see. What was happening?

" She isn't struggling," a voice whispered.

I tried again to open my eyes. Where was Jasper? And Bella? And Bailey? Where was my family?

" Oh, here it comes," the same voice giggled. I started wriggling and struggling with whoever was holding me. My captor crushed his arms around me. I screamed in pain. It was Felix.

" JINNY!" I voice yelled out. I know that voice. Bailey.

I struggled harder against both Felix and the blackness.

" Give her back her sight, Zafrina," Aro's irritatingly sweet voice commanded. Zafrina? I had heard that name before. Oh yea, when Carlisle, Edward and Bella were telling me about what the Volturi had done to them before. Zafrina had helped the Cullens, being a witness to Nessie's growth. Why was she with the Volturi?

Suddenly I could see everything. I was standing in a dark room. Felix held my hands behind my back. Beside me was Jasper and Alice who were struggling with Jane and Demetri. Beside them Bella, Edward and Nessie were held by three vampires I did not recognise. Then I saw Bailey being held by Aro and two other vampires who had the same wispy skin as Aro, I guess that must be the other ancients, Marcus and Caius.

" What do you want with us?" I yelled at Aro. He smiled.

" You all have extraordinary talents which we so desperately want," Aro replied smiling sweetly. The ancients snickered.

Jasper, Edward and I snarled.

" Hey, hey, we don't want any violence here," Demetri snickered.

" Then let us go," Alice hissed.

" I am sorry, dear Alice but we can't do that," Aro said, " Now, we want to test all your abilities,"

" How will you do that?" Jasper asked sarcastically, his southern drawl more pronounced.

" We have our ways," Felix said.

" Don't hurt my Bella," Edward yelled.

" Oh, we wouldn't dream of it," Aro said looking shocked.

" Sure sure," I hissed.

" Okay let them go guys," one of the ancients said. I am guessing it was Caius, as he seemed the next in charge.

The Volturi guard let us go and we all dropped to the ground. Bailey ran over and grabbed me in a massive bear hug. I sobbed tearlessly into his chest. He stroked my hair. All around us, our brothers and sisters were leaning into their mate's chests.

" Now, who wants to go first?" Aro asked in a singsong voice. I growled.

" I don't think Jinny does," Jane snickered and started to raise her arm. Edward started to run towards me but was held back. Suddenly, all I could feel was this terrible pain. I fell to the ground withering and screaming for it to stop. It did.

Bella stared at me in shock and guilt.

" I am so sorry." She whispered to me. Oh right, she could have stopped that. I just lay panting on the floor. Bailey ran over to me and literally sent me flying into his chest.

" Jane," Aro said disapprovingly. Caius snickered and Marcus looked bored.

" Well shall we continue? How about Edward?" Aro asked. Edward nodded and stepped forward.

" How are you going to test him?" Bella whispered from where she now stood alone. I started to walk over to her but Felix held a hand out.

" I was just going to see my sister," I snarled at him. He grinned but let me through. All of my family ran towards Bella and we turned to face the Volturi and Edward.

Now that I really looked at them, I noticed something disturbing. All the vampires that had witnessed for the Cullens were here. My family realised this at the same time and suddenly we were a horde of bees. We all hissed and Bella started forward. Emmett grabbed her arm and held her back.

The Amazons; Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri, the American Nomads; Peter and Charlotte, Mary and Randall, the Egyptians; Amun and Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, Alistair, the Irish; Siobhan, Liam and Maggie and the Romanians; Vladimir and Stefan. They all stared back at us. Jasper made a strangled kind of sound when he saw Peter and Charlotte. Peter was his brother before the Cullens. Renesmee threw a pleading glance at Zafrina, who Nessie had become great friends with, but she got nothing back. The only witnesses that had avoided the Volturi, it seemed were the Denali's; Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett.

" Why have you captured our friends?" Jasper asked.

" We are still very upset about what happened with Renesmee all those years ago. We thought if we had those vampires, we could learnt to forget," Aro said solemnly. I snarled.

" And what about those who you have captured?" I asked rasing my eyebrow. Jasper says I look very sarcastic when I do this, so I thought it would highlight my question nicely.

" You will be happy here," Aro replied.

" What if we want to see our family?" Alice asked.

" You will," Aro answered absentmindedly, " Now, back to business. Edward. I will get Alec to block everyone's senses except for his and mine. Then I will tell Alec what I am going to say in my head. When he gives you back your senses, you will say out loud what I am thinking. Alec will verify your answer. Is that okay?"

" Whatever," Edward said and closed his eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't feel anything. It was like the lights had been turned off, earphones had been shoved in my ears, tissues had been put up my nose and I had been given numbing cream all at the same time. I could see, hear, smell or feel anything. Then just as suddenly it was all gone.

" I will not harm you," Edward answered.

" Correct," Alec said, " You can return to your family,"

Edward turned on his heel and walked back to us. Bella and Nessie ran up to him and hugged him.

" Bella," Caius snarled, " You next,"

Bella shivered and stepped forward.

" Jane," Aro said looking pointedly at her. She nodded and smirked at Bella. He stared in Bella's eyes and Bella stared back.

Nothing.

" Alec," Aro said. Alec nodded and faced Bella. A mist began to creep towards her. She stood as still as a statue. The mist crept closer and closer before… BAM! It hit Bella.

Nothing.

" My turn," Aro said smiling and walked towards Bella. He grabbed her hand and held it.

Nothing.

" Her gift is still intact," Marcus said looking mildly interested.

" It would seem so," Aro said, " You are finished Bella,"

Bella sighed and ran towards Edward.

" Alice," Aro called.

Alice held her head high and steppe forward. I wondered how they could test Alice.

" What am I going to do tomorrow, Alice?" Caius asked.

" Laugh at us because we are stuck here and not with the rest of our family," Alice shrieked.

" Very good," Caius laughed. I snarled. He was cruel.

" Calm down, young one," Marcus said holding up a hand.

Alice stalked back to Jasper and hugged him.

" Jasper's turn," Aro said. Jasper kissed Alice's head and squeezed my fingers before walking towards the Volturi. Ah, he was the best brother ever.


	12. Testing Part B

Two More Cullens

Testing Part B

JinnyPOV

Jasper walked forward and stood in front of Aro.

" What am I feeling?" Aro asked.

Jasper growled, " Pleasure,"

" What am I feeling?" asked Caius.

Jasper snarled, " Excitement and happiness,"

" What am I feeling?" Marcus asked.

Jasper stopped snarling, " Sorrow and guilt,"

" Dear brother, there is no need to feel guilty. We are doing a good thing near," Aro said. I snorted.

" Thank you Jasper. Renesmee, your turn," Caius said.

Jasper turned around and walked back to us passing Nessie on the way. Bella was shaking as her daughter walked closer and closer to Aro. Edward put his arm around her waist.

" Ah, dear Renesmee," Aro said warmly, " Can you please show me a rainfall?"

Nessie touched Aro on the head and Aro smiled.

" Very realistic," Aro complemented.

" Thank you," Nessie said, " Am I done?"

Aro nodded and called up the next person.

" Bailey,"

Bailey let go of my hand and started to step forward. I went to go with him when Edward held me back.

Bailey stopped in front of Aro and made a mock bow. Edward, Jasper and I giggled. Bella, Alice and Nessie gasped.

" It is so nice to meet you," Bailey said still in a bow. Aro chuckled. Bella, Alice and Nessie let out a sigh of relief.

" Have you been tested before Bailey?" Aro asked.

" Yes, Jinny ran into the woods and I had to shut down my senses and try and track her. I had her in about five seconds," Bailey said proudly. Aro nodded.

" Then you do not need to be tested," Aro said. We all frowned. That was unusual. I shrugged. At least he would not get hurt doing anything dangerous.

" Jinny," Caius called. I gulped and stepped forward. Bailey squeezed my hand as we past each other. Jasper had touched my shoulder before I had left.

" Hypnotise me," Caius said forcefully. I smirked and gazed at him. He locked eye with me and I felt the strange electric current thing again.

_' Sit on the ground and bark like a dog,'_

Caius sat down and started to woof and howl like a dog. My family started to laugh.

_' Stand up and look at Aro,'_

Caius stood up and, as soon as his eyes left mine, returned to his usual self.

Aro laughed delightedly.

" That was amazing," he gushed. I nodded curtly and strode back to my family.

**A/N: okay I know this is a short chapter. Sorry. Also I don't know if this is being selfish or not but I have had 9 reviews in 11 chapters and I am feeling a little bit unloved. Normally people are asking for 20 by the 4th chapter and all I am asking for is a least 5. I want to keep going but if you guys don't tell me what u think I will stop.**


	13. Trapped

A/N: Hey everyone just wanted to say thanks to the people who answered my pleas and reviewed. Also, I have changed my name from .x… to Jasper's .x…

Two More Cullens

Trapped

JinnyPOV

After testing we were herded into a room with black walls, black floor and a black ceiling. There was no furniture and no windows.

" Have fun," Caius said walking away.

" What is this, jail?" I yelled after him. Caius turned, smiled and kept walking. I growled.

" What do we do now?" Bella asked from her position on the floor, cuddled up with Edward and Renesmee.

" I have no idea. Jasper?" Alice asked looking beside her to her husband. Jasper sighed. Alice and Jazz were standing in one of the corners holding hands.

" Aren't you meant to know what is going to happen?" Jasper asked his wife.

" I can't see anything," Alice grumbled.

" It is because of me isn't it?" Renesmee asked from the floor.

No one said anything. Renesmee started to sob.

" I am sorry, everyone. If I wasn't here, Alice would be able to see a way out," Renesmee wailed crawling away from her mother and father.

" No!" everyone yelled at the same time. We all rushed over to Nessie.

" None of this is your fault, Nessie," Alice said rubbing Nessie's shoulder.

" Yeah, if anything, it is my fault," I said sitting down beside Nessie.

" What!?" everyone asked. Bella and Edward had come over by now and Nessie was sitting in her dad's lap with Bella beside them. Alice, Jasper and Bailey were all crowded around us.

" Well, I was the one out hunting. If I hadn't been out there, they wouldn't have found me by my self and all of you wouldn't have rushed out to help me," I explained, moving so I was sitting next to Bailey.

" None of this is anyone's fault except for the Volturi," Jasper said kindly. I smiled and cuddled up next to Bailey.

" So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

" We could play a game," Bella suggested.

" Like what?" Edward asked.

" Truth or Dare," Alice squealed.

" NO!" Jasper, Bella, Edward and Renesmee yelled. Bailey and I looked at Alice confused.

" Last time we played Truth or Dare, Rose had her head shaved, Bella was thrown off a cliff, Jasper mooned a teacher, Edward crashed Carlisle's Mercedes and had to buy a new one, Emmett was beaten with a baseball bat by Bella, Alice had to wear $5 dollar clothes and I was attacked by Paul," Renesmee explained. Bailey and I cracked up laughing. Alice looked grumpy.

" Fine, no truth or dare," she grumbled.

" I wish we could call Carlisle," Edward said.

" Why can't we?" I asked.

" Because we don't have a phone," Edward said shaking his head at me. I laughed.

" I do," I said taking out my mobile. When the Volturi guard had checked our pockets I had hidden my phone in the bottom of my shoe. They didn't check very hard.

" Jinny," Edward and Jasper said exasperatedly. I giggled.

Edward grabbed my phone and started to dial Carlisle's number. Jasper and Bailey were at the door of our room, checking for the Volturi. Alice and I sat in one corner, while Bella and Nessie sat at the other end of the room.

Alice was trying to see if this phone call would work and Nessie was making that hard. Bella was keeping Nessie away so Alice could concentrate. I was helping Alice concentrate. I had a pencil and paper ready if Alice needed them.

" Hello, Carlisle," Edward whispered into the phone.

" _Edward? What happened? Are you okay? Is everyone okay? Where did they take you? One minute you were all there, the next Rose, Emmett, Esme, Jacob and I were standing in an empty clearing,"_Carlisle babbled in a rush from the other end of the phone.

" Carlisle, Carlisle, calm down. The Volturi have decided that they wanted only the talented Cullens. We are all fine. A little bit confused, but fine. We are in Italy, in a black room. Do you know what they use this room for?" Edward explained.

" _Is they room completely black, walls, floor, ceiling, no windows?"_Carlisle asked.

" Yes," Edward said.

" _It is the holding room,"_ Carlisle answered,_ " You will be kept in there for three days, then they will let you out and you are stuck at the Volturi. You are able to roam freely throughout Volterra but you can't leave. Also, the first day out of the room is the day they eat,"_ Carlisle explained. I gasped at the end of his statement. Alice was brought back down to reality with a bump and gasped as well. She must have seen what was going to happen.

" Edward get off the phone now," she hissed as Jasper and Bailey flung themselves into the same corner as Bella and Nessie. Alice and I quickly crawled over to them as Edward said farewell to Carlisle and handed me my phone. Footsteps sounded outside our cell.

" Hello Cullens, how are you all?" Jane asked sweetly.

" Fabulous," I replied sarcastically. Jane narrowed her eyes and looked at me. Edward suddenly nudged Bella. Jane's scowled turned to a smile and I felt her gift once more, however this time it stopped before she did. Jane gasped and glared at Bella, who smiled sweetly back.

" Stupid shield," Jane hissed. I scowled at her. How dare she call my sister 'stupid'. Edward smirked as I locked eyes with Jane. Her eyes unfocused as I used my gift on her for a change.

' _Go jump off the top of the Volturi tower,'_ I commanded her. Jane automatically turned around. I frowned as the connection was lost. i need to find a way to use my gift without maintaining eye contact.

Edward had laughed at my command. Jane frowned at me and disappeared.

" Jinny," Jasper said. I looked up at him. He is so tall.

" Stop tormenting and being sarcastic to the Volturi. It will only end you and all of us in more trouble. Stop it," Jasper commanded. I shrank back a little from his gaze and humbly nodded. Alice giggled.

" Who is afraid of the big, bad, vampire?" Alice squealed at me as I scowled at her. Everyone laughed at me and Bailey hugged me. Alice snuggled up into Jasper's arms and sighed. I hugged Bailey back and he held me close. Bella grabbed Renesmee and they both sat next to Edward. Bella leaned into Edward's chest and whispered something in his ear.

" I have a feeling Jinny and Jasper are going to pull a prank on us soon,"

Edward laughed and I smirked.

Thanks for the idea Bella,' I called to Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes and kissed Bella's head. I chuckled and snuggled closer to Bailey. It was going to be a long three days.

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. It is a little filler. I have an awesome idea for the next chapter. It is so cool. The first three people to review will get a little hint, which they will have to work out themselves. Everyone else will have to wait. Mwahaha. But don't worry. I am on holidays for two weeks so it should be up soon. **


	14. Joke Time

Two More Cullens

Joke Time

JasperPOV

" Jinny," I said. She looked up at me.

" Stop tormenting and being sarcastic to the Volturi. It will only end you and all of us in more trouble. Stop it," I commanded. Jinny shrank back a little from my gaze and humbly nodded. Alice giggled.

" Who is afraid of the big, bad, vampire?" Alice squealed at me as Jinny scowled at her. Everyone laughed at her and Bailey hugged her. Alice snuggled up into my arms and sighed. Bella grabbed Renesmee and they both sat next to Edward. Bella leaned into Edward's chest and whispered something in his ear.

" I have a feeling Jinny and Jasper are going to pull a prank on us soon,"

Edward laughed and Jinny smirked.

Thanks for the idea Bella,' she called to Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes and kissed Bella's head.

I smiled. That was a good idea. But how could we pull a prank on a mind reader and a psychic? Hmm…

I saw Jinny stir in Bailey's arms from the corner of my eye.

" I will be right back, sweetie, I just need to talk to Jasper about something. And no, it isn't about the prank. I need to ask him about what will happen when the Volturi have a snack," I heard Jinny whisper so quietly even my vampire ears struggled to hear it. I doubted anyone else heard it unless they were paying attention. Bailey nodded and let her go.

" Babe, I need to console Jinny," I smirked, whispering in Ally's ear.

" Okay babe," she murmured and continued to search the future. I smiled. Hopefully, Alice could help us.

I walked over to the door and waited for Jinny. She smiled and followed my lead.

" Can you talk about something and think about a different thing at the same time?" I mouthed to her. She smiled and nodded.

" How about I think about the "feast" tomorrow?" she mouthed back. I smirked and nodded.

' _Oh god, it is all right Jinny. Calm down,'_ I thought.

" So, what we gonna do?" I mouthed.

" We could pretend I am angry and start to hurt Nessie," she mouthed back. I stared at her in shock. She smirked.

" But Ness will be in on it," she mouthed. I nodded and smiled.

" I am going to hypnotise her, but you need to change her emotions so she will feel the urge to look over here," Jinny mouthed already turning to Renesmee.

I changed Renesmee's emotions from nervous and anxious to happy and curious. She turned her attention from Bella and Edward to Jinny. Jinny focused her attention on Nessie and I felt her emotions change. Suddenly I couldn't feel anything from Jinny. Just blankness. I had never really monitored her emotions when she was using her gift before but now that I did, it was interesting.

Renesmee got up and walked over to where Jinny and I were standing. Jinny let Nessie go and she looked confused until we started to tell her our plan. She smiled and immediately went along with it. Before Edward and Bella could get to worried and suspicious, she left and walked back to her parents.

I walked back to Alice and told her the plan using our own special way. We have a way of talking to each other without moving our lips or thinking about it. It came in handy all the time. Jinny sat next to Bailey and used her eyes. They have the same thing as us but they use their eyes to communicate and Ally and I use our love.

After two hours, Jinny looked over at me and signalled the beginning of our plan. Alice, Bailey and Nessie realised and blocked their thoughts. But they did it conspicuously so Edward would not realise a thing. I cranked up Jinny's anger and she milked it in. I was careful, though, to not take it too far, as Jinny was still a newborn. Just.

Jinny started to shake and stood up growling. I toned it down a bit and let Jinny do the rest. It was a good thing she was a better actress than Bella. Edward seemed too preoccupied with Bella's face to notice my thoughts. Renesmee got up and walked towards the door. Jinny growled at her and pretend to lunge at her. That got Edward and Bella's attention as they watched in horror as their daughter was "attacked" by Jinny. I used my gift to make their horror more real.

Edward sprung up and sprinted to Nessie. Just as her got there, Jinny let go of Renesmee as they both started to laugh. Bailey and Alice were shaking with silent laughter and Edward and Bella looked bewildered, until Edward caught the drift of our thoughts and started to shake in anger.

" Edward, what is wrong?" Bella cried as she flittered to Edward's side, grabbing a laughing Renesmee to her side.

" It was a trick," Edward seethed. Bella frowned confusedly.

" Jinny and Jasper thought it would be funny if they attacked Renesmee," Edward cried. Bella gasped and spun around to face Jinny, Bailey, Alice and I rolling on the floor laughing. She growled and sprang at us. I jumped up and grabbed her around the waist as she landed.

" It was a joke," I said putting her down.

" Renesmee could have gotten seriously hurt. How could you do this to your niece?" Bella cried, hugging Nessie. Bella hadn't realised that Renesmee was in on it yet.

" Mum, Auntie Jinny wasn't going to hurt me. I knew they were going to do it," Nessie said between giggles. Bella was confused until it all clicked. She growled.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen, how dare you," Bella spat. Renesmee automatically stopped laughing and was scared.

" Now Bella, it was just a joke, No harm done," Jinny said slowly.

" No Jinny, it was mean. You almost gave me a heart attack," Bella cried.

" Bella, we are sorry, can you forgive us?" Bailey said.

" Humph," was the reply we got. Bella turned away and sat down in a huff. She was quiet for ages.

I started to turn her emotions around but all I got was a snarl so I stopped. Edward had forgiven us and was trying to get her to calm down.

Nessie was feeling guilty so Alice sat next to her. Jinny was biting her lip. A habit she had picked up from Bella, as well as Esme. Bailey was staring at Bella with a frown.

It was quiet for about three hours before Bella broke the silence.

" I have thought about it and I forgive you guys. It was a joke and I realise that now. Just next time, remember that a mothers love is very powerful," she said.

Jinny, Alice and Renesmee smiled at her and Bailey and I nodded. Bella grinned and playful started to tackle Edward. Jinny groaned and buried her head in Bailey's chest. Bailey chuckled and stroked her hair. Jinny hates seeing a fight, even a play fight. I laughed and the tension in the room broke.

Now we have three days of boredom to go. It is going to be a long three days.


	15. Visions, Torture and Humans

Two More Cullens

Visions, Torture and Humans

JinnyPOV

" Wakey, wakey," I heard a voice in my ear whispered. I smirked and opened my eyes. I looked up at Bailey and pretended to yawn. He laughed and kissed my jaw. I shuddered and Bailey inched closer to my lips. I groaned and yearned for more. Bailey's lips were so close when…

" Do you MIND?" Renesmee shouted. I shot a look at her and she pretended to puke.

" No," I said simply before returning to Bailey.

" Stop, I have enough from my own parents but when we are stuck in this little cell would you please restrain for me. My parents don't care and neither to Ally and Jazz, but could you two please be kind to me," Renesmee whined. I chuckled and looked over to see, sure enough, Bells and Edward, Ally and Jazz at it in two of the four corners in this hell hole. I sighed and slid away from Bailey. Nessie gave me a grateful look and walked over to us.

" How was your sleep?" I asked her putting my arm around her shoulders. She was so pretty. I am glad I have her as my niece.

" Short, uncomfortable and scary," she whispered. I hugged her as she started to sob in my arms. Bella and Edward must have been very busy as they didn't notice their 17-year-old daughter breaking down in her auntie's arms.

" Why was is scary, darl?" I asked comfortingly. Bailey pulled us both into a hug.

" I dreamt that the Volturi killed you all and then had me for lunch," she wailed. That pulled Edward and Bella back to earth. They snapped apart and ran towards their daughter. I surrendered her to them and sat back down. Nessie just sobbed in their arms as they offered words of comfort and condolence.

" Aww, a family reunion. Too bad I am going to break it up," Jane sneered nastily from the door. I opened my mouth to shout back at her when Jasper gave me 'the look'. I hated 'the look'. Imagine tall, menacing, intimidating Jasper giving you a look that could kill.

" Now, Aro needs dear Renesmee to do a job for him. So if you don't mind I will take her now," Jane said coming in and snatching Nessie from her parent's arms. Bella growled and Edward hissed. I jumped up and snarled so loudly it nearly hurt. Jasper, Alice and Bailey jumped in front of me before Jane could react. Jane just snarled at me and left with Renesmee shaking in her arms. I could see that Jane hated me more than the others.

" What was that?" Jasper yelled at me. I shook with rage as I faced him.

" That was protecting my brother, sister and niece," I retorted. Jasper slowly shook his head.

" What did I tell you to do?" he asked as Alice swiftly leapt between us in an attempt to stop a vision she had probably just seen.

" To not be rude to the Volturi," I answered.

" And what did you do?" Jasper asked me.

" I was rude to them," I replied smugly and sat down next to Bailey. Everyone laughed and Jasper thawed out.

Then the truth hit home.

" Nessie!" Bella wailed.

" Dear Cullens, we have decided that you are all needed for this job," Alec said from the door. I jumped and turned to face him.

" What did you do with my daughter?" Edward asked.

" You will see," was Alec's answer before he unlocked the door and lead us out.

Hmm, Carlisle had said we would be trapped for three days. It had been two. He said we would 'eat' after the room. Did that mean it was time for a snack? I shuddered slightly next to Bailey and Alice. Bailey squeezed my hand and Alice smiled encouragingly. Then Alice stopped, her eyes unfocused and she swayed. I caught her before she fell and passed her off to Jasper, who had hurried over to catch her.

" One second Alec," I called politely. He turned around and saw Alice. He nodded and waited. Bella and Edward ran over as did Bailey. Edward suddenly stopped still and shook.

I threw a confused look at Bailey and he shrugged. Something was bad.

AlicePOV

We were walking up to where the stupid Volturi was keeping Nessie when Jinny shuddered slightly beside me. I was giving her a smile when a vision hit me.

_Start Vision_

_Felix and Demetri were holding Renesmee. She struggled against their strength. She may be vampire but she is only half. Therefore not as strong. Renesmee screamed as she struggled only to be laughed at and held tighter. _

" _Just throw her," a harsh voice commanded from the shadows._

_Renesmee was thrown across the room and landed in a heap. She didn't move. She may be half vampire but she has some human in her._

" _NESSIE!" Bella screamed. The vision widened and all of us were being held as we watched Renesmee being tortured. _

" _Now, we start on the littlest and work our way up," Caius sneered._

" _You are going to kill us?" Jasper asked._

" _No, just torture you in our own way," Caius answered as Jane walked into view. _

_End Vision _

Jasper was holding me up when I 'woke' from my vision. Edward was as still as a statue and the rest were all crowding around me.

" Can we continue?" Alec asked from up front. I nodded and continued to walk.

_There's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

_It's the Climb_

Edward growled. I smirked and kept walking. He hated it when someone blocked him. But I had to. If he learned to much about Nessie he would surely fly into a temper. Bella was confused. She knew something had happened but she was in the dark.

" Here we are," Alec said showing us into a round room with red walls. In the middle of the room was Renesmee being held by Felix and Demetri.

Bella screamed and tried to run over to Nessie. Zafrina held her back. Then suddenly vampires were holding all of us. Bella by Zafrina, Edward by Benjamin, Jinny by Liam, Jasper by Peter, Bailey by Vladimir and Maggie held me. Bella was pleading silently with Zafrina to let her go but Zafrina was in a trance. She only did as the Volturi told her, as did all the rest of them. Jasper was trying to make Peter, his old brother, to look at him, but Peter refused. I tried to turn to look at Maggie but she held me too tightly. The Volturi had their strongest holding our strongest. So Jasper, Edward, Bailey and Jinny were the least likely to escape.

Renesmee started to scream and struggle. Felix and Demetri started to laugh at her. I shuddered I hated when these sorts of visions came true.

" Just throw her," Caius commanded from the shadows.

Renesmee was thrown across the room and landed in a heap. She didn't move.

"NESSIE!" Bella screamed.

" Now, we start on the littlest and work our way up," Caius sneered.

" You are going to kill us?" Jasper asked.

" No, just torture you in our own way," Caius answered as Jane walked into view.

JinnyPOV

" Alice first," Caius smirked grabbing my sister. I growled. Jasper was too busy worrying about his wife to notice.

Alice was dragged out and put in chains. Well, it was actually Felix and Demetri but we will call them chains.

Jane snickered and turned her full gaze on Alice.

Alice didn't do anything. Jane shrieked in annoyance. Caius frowned and then smiled cruelly.

" Alec, grab Alice's other arm, Felix go get Renesmee," Caius instructed. The boys did as they were told and Nessie was dragged to Caius' feet.

" Now, we want to torture properly and we can't if Isabella is concentrating. I, however, have a plan to stop her concentration," Caius said evilly. Bella huffed.

" Renesmee, get up," Caius commanded. Nessie struggled to get up. She was cradling her arm, which looked broken.

" Which arm hurts?" Caius asked kindly. I didn't trust him. Nessie showed him which arm hurt.

" I will make it better," he said kindly taking her good arm with two hands. He lightly bent it but it was enough to make it crack. Nessie screamed and so did Bella. Edward was about to pounce when Benjamin held on more strongly.

While Bella was distracted, Jane was torturing Alice with her power. Jasper and I were the only ones seeing Alice get hurt. Her screams eventually over took Nessie's and Bella gasped. She used her power but the damage was done. Alice was shaking and thrown across the room just like Renesmee. Although this didn't hurt her, she didn't get up. Jasper started to snarl.

" Well, that is Alice done. Now onto Jinny," Caius smiled cruelly. The vampire holding me pushed me forward. I turned to see that it was Liam, of the Irish coven. Bailey was struggling now, trying to help me. As soon as Liam let me go, I sprinted to Alice. I still had a little of my new born strength left to make me faster. I skidded to a halt near Alice and bent down.

" Alice, are you okay?" I asked lifting her head.

" I am fine," she whispered, " Just scared. What are they going to do to us? What are they trying to achieve? I can't see anything,"

" I don't know," I whispered before I was dragged away by Felix and Demetri.

" Now, since you ran to Alice we have to punish you," Caius growled. I hissed.

" Punish me for what? Looking after my sister? I am sorry you think that is a horrible deed. Punish away then," I snarled.

" Jinny," Jasper growled. I didn't care.

" Fine. As you wish," Caius smirked before Jane turned to me. Bella was ready to shield me when Caius said something.

" Bella, if you shield your sister or any of your family while we are torturing them

we will kill your precious Nessie," he drawled. Bella gasped.

" Wait!" I yelled. Caius turned to look at me.

" What?" he hissed.

" Why are you doing this for?" I asked.

" Because I was bored," Caius replied before letting Jane loose. It was pain beyond anything I had every heard. But I managed to do endure it silently. I refused to give the Volturi the satisfaction and I didn't want Bailey to suffer at my expense. When Jane got bored with me I was thrown across the room like Alice and I sat up next to her.

We were forced to watch as the rest of our family besides Bella, were tortured at the mercy of Jane. It went on for hours. The worst part was when it was Bailey's turn. I was shaking as I watched my love go through pain. Edward and Alice were holding me down, as they had already had their turn. Edward and I had to do the same thing to Alice when it was Jasper's turn.

Finally, Caius seemed to get bored and Jasper's torture was very short compared to the rest.

" Now, I have had my fun I want to ask you all some questions," Caius said pulling up a chair and facing us.

" What about me?" Bella asked.

" We have tortured you already. When we tortured Renesmee, it tortured you," Aro explained coming into the room.

" You were in on the is?" Edward hissed.

" No, not until I heard the screams," Aro smiled. I glared at him.

" Anyway, what did you want to ask us?" Bailey asked.

" Where are the Denali's?" Caius asked.

" Why do you want them?" Bella asked cradling Nessie in her lap. Renesmee had silent tears running down her face from the pain in her arms.

" They were there all those years ago," Aro explained.

" And?" Edward asked.

" We want revenge," Caius sneered.

" Well, we don't know where they are," Alice answered.

" Oh, I think you do," Caius sneered.

" We don't. I haven't even met the Denali's," I said.

" Tell us where they are or Jacob gets it," Caius threatened. We all looked at each other confused until Alice gasped. Suddenly, Alec and Jane came back into the room towing an unconscious Jacob with them. Nessie and Bella sprang up and went over to him.

" What did you do to him?" they both yelled in unison.

" Hit him over the head with a baseball bat," Alec said simply letting Jacob go at the feet of Caius.

" Now, tell us where Tanya's coven is or Jacob dies," Caius said.

" Forks," Bella answered. I was about to frown when I realised that Bella was lying.

" Are you lying, young Bella?" Aro asked seriously.

Bella shook her head and offered her hand. Aro chuckled and took Edward's. Great there goes the lie. But Aro nodded his head.

" They were telling the truth," Aro said.

" Fine," Caius snarled, " Jane, gather Demetri, Felix, Alec and Chelsea to go get the Denali's,"

Jane nodded once and left the room.

" Now what?" I asked.

"It is time to eat," Aro said happily and left the room. Caius chuckled and left as well. Bella and Nessie were at Jacob's side in an instant trying to wake him up. I was digesting the fact that there was going to be humans in this room soon.

" It is going to be okay," Jasper said coming to sit beside me. Alice was in a corner curled up in a ball, rocking. Bailey was next to with his head on my shoulder. Edward was with Bella and Nessie.

" I won't be able to resist but I don't want to let Carlisle down," I said.

" They are being cruel and I know this is going to be hard. Especially on you and Bailey. And me," Jasper said putting his arm around me shoulder. Bailey did the same thing.

The double doors opened and humans started to stream in.

" Welcome guest, to Volterra," Aro welcomed opening his arms out wide. My whole family held their breaths as Aro gave to command and the Volturi leapt onto their snack. Humans were screaming and running everywhere. Edward was struggling with Jasper, who was struggling to get away. I still hadn't let out my breath so I decided to help Edward. He gave me a grateful look. Bailey also came to help as the rest of the family sat very still.

As Jasper struggled I had an idea. If I hypnotised him he wouldn't eat anyone. I grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. Edward and Alice relaxed when they saw what I was going to do.

' _Kiss Alice,'_ I commanded.

Jasper stopped struggling and lunged at Alice, kissing her full on the lips.

I started laughing with the rest of the family before I caught the scent of the blood. I snarled and leapt for the nearest human. Bailey and Edward yelled but it was too late. I sank my teeth into the soft neck and felt the warm blood quench my aching throat. The taste of human blood was delicious. And I thought animal blood was nice. Boy, was I wrong. This was something else. I shuddered in pleasure.

Then I shuddered in disgust. I had just killed a human. I wrenched myself from the drained body and ran as fast as I could out of the room. Bailey tried to stop me but I wouldn't look at him. The Volturi guards tried to stop me but I barged through and ran to our cell and locked myself in. Jane had run after me and was laughing as I sat in the corner and curled up into a ball.

" Oh c'mon. It is just one human," she giggled.

" But it tasted so good," I shivered.

" We are vampires," Jane said sarcastically.

" But I am a golden-eyed vampire," I said glaring at her.

" Not anymore," she taunted. I frowned confused.

Jane smirked and pulled out a mirror. I walked over and looked at my reflection. I gasped. My eyes were bright crimson.

" No, no, no, how did this happen?" I said.

" You drank human blood," Jane said and laughed as she left me.

I just sat there in the dark, stunned.

After many hours I heard my family being brought back. I went to the other side of the room and sat facing the corner in a ball.

" Mum, my arms hurt like crazy," I heard Nessie sobbing. I sighed. Poor thing.

" Jinny?" Bailey called softly. I ignored him and shut my eyes. Tight.

' _Please Edward, tell them to leave my alone,'_ I pleaded in my thoughts.

Edward evidently heard because as they walked in I heard him say…

" Just let her be for the moment,"

I thanked him in my head and opened my eyes.

I can't face Bailey or any of the family. Especially now that I have bright crimson eyes. Just like a normal, evil vampire. I am weak. How could I have let my control slip? How did I even sink my teeth into the soft warm neck and feel the wet, warm, delicious blood…

_Stop Jinny! Don't think about that!_ I told myself angrily. I heard Edward sigh at my words and Jasper coughed at my change in emotions.

I sighed. It was stupid of me to think that I would be able to resist the humans when I hadn't hunted in two weeks.

" Jinny?" a voice asked softly from behind me. It was Bailey. I closed my eyes and nodded me head.

" Oh, babe, are you all right?" Bailey said pulling me into his arms. I just nodded and sat there in the comfort of my love's warm embrace.

" Bailey?" I asked quietly after three hours of silence.

" Yes honey," he answered.

" I am sorry," I whispered and turned to face him, opening my eyes.

Bailey looked down at me and gasped.

**A/N: Woah, 9 pages and 3, 095 words. Holy moly. LOL hope you like it.**


	16. Little White Box

Two More Cullens

Little White Box

_Previously on Two More Cullens_

_" Jinny?" a voice asked softly from behind me. It was Bailey. I closed my eyes and nodded me head._

_" Oh, babe, are you all right?" Bailey said pulling me into his arms. I just nodded and sat there in the comfort of my love's warm embrace. _

_" Bailey?" I asked quietly after three hours of silence. _

_" Yes honey," he answered._

_" I am sorry," I whispered and turned to face him, opening my eyes._

_Bailey looked down at me and gasped._

JinnyPOV

I groaned and closed my eyes again. Bailey just stared at me in silence.

" Jinny, are you all right?" he asked me concerned.

" Bailey, what is wrong?" I heard Bella say hurrying over. I could hear everyone coming over. I groaned again.

" Edward, is it possible for a vampire to get sick?" Bailey worried. I sighed. Bailey thought I was sick.

" Why do you ask?" Edward said.

" Jinny is groaning and not moving and she has red eyes," Bailey explained.

" Bailey, I am not sick. I am disgusted," I said.

" Why?" Renesmee asked.

" Because of what I did," I whispered.

' _Edward, do I have to say anything?'_ I asked in my mind.

" Nessie, darling. Jinny had a little lapse in control that is all," Edward said. I shivered.

I felt Bailey's arms let me go. I gasped on the inside. Bailey is ashamed of me. Oh Bailey I am so sorry. Wait…

' _Edward, didn't they see me, well, you know, see me, uh, you know, lose it?'_

" Jasper and I did but the rest were too busy resisting themselves," Edward whispered in my ear.

' _Hmm, is Jasper okay?'_

" Yeah he is fine. He wants to come see if you're all right,"

_' He can come over if he wants,'_

" Are you sure? Are you all right?"

_' I am perfect. I hate that Bailey is ashamed of me though,'_

" He isn't ashamed,"

' _But he didn't want to hold me,'_

" He is letting you think a bit but he is itching to come over," Edward said.

" Jinny. Are you all right?" Jasper said sitting down on my left. I swivelled around so my back was against the wall. Edward sat down on my right.

" Absolutely perfect," I replied scathingly.

" Hmm, you know you aren't the first person to lose control," Jasper said. I looked up at him.

" Sorry Jazz, I am just angry at myself," I said. Jasper put his arm around me.

" Well, you helped me today so I will help you," he said pulling something out of his pocket.

" How did I help you?" I asked trying to see what Jazz had pulled out of his pocket. Jasper smiled and hid what ever it was.

" You "convinced" me to not eat the humans," he answered. I smiled slightly. I was starting to feel happy. Why was I feeling happy? I had murdered a human. Oh right. Jasper. I frowned at him and he looked down.

" Sorry, anyway, I have something to help you," Jasper said pulling out the mysterious object. The rest of my family had come over to investigate and Bailey at down in front of me and grabbed my hand.

The object turned out to be a little white box. Jasper took my hand and placed it in my palm. That movement set off a lot of different reactions.

I looked confusedly at Jasper. Bailey growled quietly, glaring at Jazz. Edward smirked. Bella stared wide-eyed at Jasper. Renesmee kept looking between Jasper, Alice and I. Alice giggled. Jasper smiled.

I opened to little white box and giggled. Bailey growled and hissed at Jasper. Edward placed a hand on Bailey's arm.

" Let me go Edward. Your brother is making a move on my girlfriend and you want to restrain me. Come on Jinny, I am better than him. I thought you loved me," Bailey exclaimed, pulling at my arm. I was so astonished at Bailey's jealousy, I giggled. That turned out to be a big mistake. Bailey gasped and let my arm go.

" Come on Alice, we have been betrayed," Bailey said tugging on Alice's arm this time.

When Alice refused to go with him, I decided to intervene and save Bailey.

" Bailey, Bailey, stop. This isn't what you think it is. Calm down," I said standing up and walking over to him.

" Then what is it? It is something else you have been hiding from me?" he asked.

" What else have I been hiding from you?" I asked curiously.

" Your relationship with Jasper. I should have seen this sooner. You guys are always talking and laughing and doing stuff together," Bailey shouted at me. I glared at him.

" Fine. If you're going to be like that I won't show you what is in the box," I yelled back. Bailey stared at me.

" Sorry," he mumbled. I smiled.

" It is all right. Now close your eyes," I instructed. Bailey did as he was told and I pulled out the little white box again. I popped out the brown contacts and popped them into my eyes. I turned to show everyone else. Jasper, Edward and Alice smiled and Bella and Nessie burst out laughing.

" That was what was in the box? Wow, that is huge," Bella giggled. I smiled.

" How do I look?" I asked. I could feel Bailey getting curious.

" Very nice. They match perfectly," Alice said.

" Okay, Bailey, you can open your eyes now," I said closing mine.

" Why are your eyes closed?" he asked curiously. I opened them. Bailey gasped.

" Wha-wh-wha-what, how, when, what?" Bailey stuttered.

" Jasper could tell that I was upset with the whole red eyes thing, so he helped me out," I explained. Bailey smiled.

" I never thought I would see you beautiful eyes again," Bailey murmured.

" Hey, I have Mum's eyes and they are the same as Auntie Jinny's," Renesmee said in the corner.

" Yes, but your eyes are not on Jinny's face are they?" Bailey said. Renesmee frowned. I giggled.

" They won't last babe," I said. Bailey nodded.

" I know,"

" That was random," Bella said from her corner. We all laughed. Then Nessie sobbed.

" What's wrong darling?" Bella said going over to her. Edward followed.

" It is nothing, just my arms," Renesmee said through her teeth. Bella frowned.

" We need to get you to a doctor," Edward said.

" How?" Bailey asked.

" We need to talk to Aro," Edward said.

The door to the cell opened and we all looked up. Jacob stumbled in and fell with a thump. Bella and Nessie ran to him.

" Jake what happened?" Renesmee sobbed.

" I was running after you when a figure jumped out from the trees and hit mw with something. It hurt and that is all I remember," Jacob said sitting up.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter was random and short. Sorry. I hope you like it though. Boy Bailey got so angry LOL**

**But what will Aro say??? And will they ever get out of Italy??? **


	17. Running Away

Two More Cullens

Running Away

RosaliePOV

" Carlisle, it has been four days," I yelled running into Dad's study. Emmett and Esme followed me.

" I know Rosalie," Carlisle said looking up from a book he was reading.

" So, why aren't we going to Italy?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air. Emmett put his arms around my waist and pulled my closer.

" Because it might be dangerous to Edward and the others if we interfere," Carlisle said putting his book away. I sighed exasperatedly and ran from the study.

I flung myself onto Emmett and my bed. Emmett came in and pulled me onto his lap.

" Rose babe, it is going to be fine. Edward, Bailey and Jasper will be able to protect the girls and Alice will see if anything is going to happen," Emmett said rubbing my arm.

" But Nessie is so young," I mumbled.

" Bella and Edward will protect her better than they will protect themselves," he said.

" And what about Jinny, she is still young and Bailey? What if the Volturi decide to have a snack? Jinny, Bailey and Jasper are gonna lose it," I squealed.

" Rosalie, Emmett, get ready for school," Esme called. My mouth flew open. We were still going to school, even with eight of our siblings missing.

" Mum, won't it be a bit suspicious if we go to school and the others aren't there," I called back.

" But you have only been to school for a day. It has been two weeks. I had a call from the principal yesterday asking if you were still attending the school," Esme said as we walked into the kitchen.

" And you said yes?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

" We have been on a holiday for two weeks and all but two of you caught a disease while we were away. The principal asked if the two healthy children were coming and I said yes," Esme explained giving us our bags. I scowled at her and lead the way out of the house to the garage.

" Come on babe, it is be fine. We have every class together except for when you have Dance and I have Spanish," Emmett said taking my hand as we got into my convertible.

" Yeah, I know. I am just worried," I sighed. Emmett squeezed my hand as we entered the school gates. All the students turned to look at us as usual.

_" So they didn't disappear,"_

_" Wow, I seriously need a makeover,"_

_" I wonder where the others are?"_

_" Oh, where is the cute little pixie one? She was adorable and hot,"_

_" Where did the bronzed haired girl go?"_

Emmett and I could hear all the whispering that was going on around us as we walked through the school and into Biology.

All through the day I was worried and fidgeted with everything. Finally the end of school bell rang and I practically sprinted to my car. As I waited for Emmett I watched all the other students. They all stared at me as I waited. I rolled my eyes at them. Then something caught my eye. Emmett was coming towards me but he was surrounded my girls. I snarled. Emmett looked very uncomfortable. He excused himself and ran to me. All the girls look sulky when they saw whom he was with. I smirked and pushed Em towards the car door.

" Sorry baby," Em murmured. I giggled.

" It is all right. Emmett, I want to go to Italy," I said.

" But Carlisle said not to," Emmett said staring at me.

" Carlisle-smarlisle, we are going to Italy," I said driving towards the airport.

" Rose, don't you want to get something to change into?" Emmett asked me.

" If I want something I can buy it," I replied and sped towards the airport.

" Okay, babe. I am with you. Let's got rescue our family," Emmett said.

*****

" Flight DJ808 is ready for boarding,"

I looked up and saw everyone else getting up to board the plane to Italy. Emmett and I got up and joined the end of the line.

As we walked to the plane, I could feel Emmett shaking. I looked up at him with raised eyes. He was laughing.

" What is so funny?" I asked.

" We are running away from home to rescue our brothers and sisters and Mum and Dad can't do anything because they don't have Alice or Edward to tell them that something is happening," Emmett chuckled. I smiled. My husband was so immature.

We sat in our seats and I leaned back closing my eyes.

" Tired Rosie?" Emmett asked me. I slapped him (still with my eyes closed) and he laughed.

The plane took off and I felt a surge of happiness. We had outsmarted Carlisle. YES!

*****

AlicePOV

"I am soooo bored," Bella said.

"We all ar…," I started to say before being interrupted by a vision.

_Start Vision_

_Emmett, I want to go to Italy," Rosalie said. _

" _But Carlisle said not to," Emmett said staring at me. _

" _Carlisle-smarlisle, we are going to Italy," Rosalie said driving towards the airport. _

" _Rose, don't you want to get something to change into?" Emmett asked me. _

" _If I want something I can buy it," Rosalie replied and speeding towards the airport. _

" _Okay, babe. I am with you. Let's got rescue our family," Emmett said._

_End Vision_

" Alice what is wrong?" Jasper said taking my hands.

" Emmett and Rosalie are coming," I replied.

" When?" Jasper asked me.

" Two days," I replied.

**A/N: Oh No what is going to happen? Will Rose and Em be killed for coming? **


	18. Rose and Em

**A/N: Okay this chapter is mainly what the characters think about the news that Rosalie and Emmett are coming and what they think is going to happen.**

Two More Cullens

Rose and Em

RenesmeePOV

Auntie Rosie and Uncle Em are coming! I am scared and excited. If the Volturi find out, Auntie Rose and Uncle Em are toast. I also can't wait to see them. If they make it as far as us.

Oh no what if the Volturi kill them? No! I would be so upset. Oh Jesus I am crying now. Oh god, I am turning religious. Oh no if they die, it would be terrible. It would ruin the family. Everyone would be devastated.

Oh No!!!

*****

BellaPOV

Rosalie and Emmett are coming to rescue us! I am so glad they are coming. But if they get killed first I will feel so guilty. It would be all our fault that they came anyway.

Oh no, Renesmee has started to cry. Why is she crying? Did Jasper and Jinny pull a trick again? No they are sitting with their mates. Oh no I better check on her.

My daughter!!!

*****

EdwardPOV

' _Rose and Emmett are coming? That is awesome,'_ – Bailey

' _Oh that is good and bad news. Good cause they are coming, bad cause they could get hurt for it,'_ – Jinny

'_Oh no what if the Volturi kill them? No! I would be so upset. Oh Jesus I am crying now,'_ – Renesmee

'_Rosalie and Emmett are coming to rescue us! I am so glad they are coming. But if they get killed first I will feel so guilty,'_ – Bella

' _I can't believe I didn't see it until it was too late. Some psychic I am,'_ – Alice

' _Emmett, the idiot. Why did he think to come? He is going to get hurt. And Rosalie too,'_ – Jasper

Rosalie and Emmett have decided to come. I wondered when they would start to think about it. Well _Rosalie_ would start to think about it. Oh no Nessie is crying. I better go comfort her. Ah she is with my beautiful Bella.

*****

BaileyPOV

Rose and Emmett are coming? That is awesome. Now I will have my footy mate back. I can't wait. It will make this hell hole much better.

*****

JinnyPOV

Oh that is good and bad news. Good cause they are coming, bad cause they could get hurt for it. I hope they either get very lucky and get in without detection or they realise they are stupid and turn back around. We can get out oursleves. We just need to think.

*****

AlicePOV

I can believe I didn't see it until it was too late. Some psychic I am. I should have been watching more carefully. Now I can't call Carlisle and make him stop them. Oh no, I should go watch for them now.

*****

JasperPOV

Emmett, the idiot. Why did he think to come? He is going to get hurt. And Rosalie too. Unless it was Rose's idea. No, it wouldn't be. Emmett would have been bored at home with no one to wrestle so he decides the best alternative is the _Volturi_! Could he get anymore idiotic? I think not.


	19. They Know

Two More Cullens

They Know

CarlislePOV

" Where have Emmett and Rosalie got to?" Esme said worrying as usual about her children. I put my arm around her perfect shoulder.

" I am sure they have just gone for a walk or a hunt together. They will be fine," I assured my wife, while trying desperately to hide my own fears for our children.

" Carlisle, what kind of a mother am I? First I let my newest daughter go hunting alone in the woods. Then I let all my other children go to her rescue. Then I lose all my talented children to the Volturi. _Then_ I lose the two last children I have left. I am failing," Esme fretted.

" Esme Cullen, you are the best mother in the world. Do not force your self into thinking you aren't because the Volturi are too cruel to understand love," I said firmly squeezing her hand. She smiled weakly and I kissed her on the cheek.

" I believe in our children," I said, " Alice will see any danger, Jasper, Edward and Bailey are very strong, Jinny is also strong and can use her gift, Bella is nearly invincible to the Volturi with her gift and Edward and Bella and all the rest will take the utmost care of Nessie. I promise,"

" I believe you Carlisle, but what about Rosalie and Emmett? Where are they?" Esme said.

" They will come back. They are old enough to look after themselves," I assured her, standing up to retire to my study for the night. Esme smiled and stood as well. We were just at the foot of the staircase when our front door slammed open, bringing with it a foul stench. Werewolves.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, where are you?" a voice yelled out in the night. It was Seth.

" In the lounge, Seth," I called back. Seth scooted through the door, followed by Embry and Leah.

" What can I do for you tonight?" I asked politely. These wolves have such tempers; it was safer to remain calm with them.

" Have you see Jacob? We thought he would be here with Renesmee," Embry said in a rush.

" But weren't you there at the fight?" I asked, racking my brains to remember. Of course I did and yes Embry had been there.

" Yes, but I ran after Jake. He left half way through, chasing the bloodsucker, I mean vampire, that had Nessie. I lost sight of him soon after and ran back to the fight. When I got back, the clearing was empty," Embry explained.

" We have not seen Jacob since the fight," I replied.

" Where are the others? Could Bailey try and track him down?" Seth asked.

" You do not know what happened in the clearing when you left?" Esme asked Embry, who shook his head.

" Well, sit down. We will tell you everything," I said offering our seats to the wolves.

I proceeded to tell the werewolves everything that had happened that day. From the fight to the disappearance of half my family.

" … So you see when we looked back, Jinny, Bailey, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee were gone, along with Jacob and Embry," I finished. Esme looked down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap.

" But would the Volturi take Jacob?" Seth asked.

" It is unlikely but yes, it might be true. I thought I knew Aro but it would seem that since I left, he has changed," I replied.

" Will they hurt him?" Leah whispered.

" Possib…," I started but was cut off by Esme.

" Of course not," she said, giving me a hard look.

" So where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Seth asked.

" They are out hunting," I said.

" Well are you going to save you family?" Leah asked. Esme squirmed uncomfortably.

" We want to but if we do and the Volturi find out, my family will be dead before we get on the plane to Italy," I answered.

" So you are just going to let them die?" Embry asked, looking astonished.

" They will not die," Esme hissed determined.

" Well, what are you going to do?" Seth asked.

" We will wait for them to return, as we know they will," I said.

" And Jake?" Embry asked.

" Of course. Do you really think Bella and Nessie would leave him behind?" Esme asked. The werewolves shook their heads and left.

" Carlis…," Esme started but my phone interrupted.

" Hello," I said.

_" Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett are coming to help us. I don't want them to die. Please come and try to talk to Aro,"_ I heard Jinny say before she screamed and the phone hung up.

" Carlisle?" Esme asked fearfully. With her vampire hearing she had heard that.

" I know, love. We have to go," I replied.

We sped out of the door and leapt in my Mercedes. Esme was all ready on the phone, booking out tickets to Italy. We were on a mission to save our children.

**A/N: There you go. Carlisle and Esme know. Pretty intense stuff aye? Well I will update soon. I promise.**


	20. Doesn't Love Me

Two More Cullens

Doesn't Love Me

JinnyPOV

" Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett are coming to help us. I don't want them to die. Please come and try to talk to Aro," I rushed trying to get Carlisle to understand. Just as I finished, Jane tore into our cell and yanked the phone from me, causing me to scream. Jane snapped my phone shut and threw it at the wall, where is smashed to a thousand pieces.

" Thought you would try and call for help did you?" she snarled at me. I hissed back.

" No, I don't need help," I spat at her. She smirked and leapt at me, pinning me to the ground.

" Are you sure about that?" she taunted.

" Where is my family?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

" They were called into Aro's room. You were called too but when you didn't show up I decided to see what was keeping you. Good thing I did," she snarled, her teeth edging closer and closer to my neck.

" I wasn't called," I hissed at her.

" Aro called you," Jane said.

" Well, I must have missed that message," I said through gritted teeth.

" Too bad," Jane smiled. I shrieked at her. She smiled again. I used all my strength to push her off me. She flew into the black wall, cracking it. I laughed as she crashed to the floor. Jane snarled and flew at me. I growled and did a commando style roll under her and stood up staring at her back. Before she could even think about turning around I leapt on her back. We fell to the ground and she spun in the air as we fell. We landed with me lying on her chest.

I screamed as she snapped her jaw at me. I didn't know what happened when a vampire bit another vampire. What if it killed me? I leapt up and ran to the other said of the room. She smirked.

" Scared of a bite?" she taunted. I screamed wordlessly at her. She just smirked louder.

" Well, at least I live with people who actually love me," she said. I narrowed my eyes. What was she talking about?

" I mean Alec and Demetri and Felix and Chelsea and Aro and Marcus and Caius are the kindest people I have ever met. I am lucky. You are unlucky. Living in a place where they all hate you," she said staring into my eyes.

" What are you talking about?" I gasped. She sighed.

" I am talking about the fact that Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice and especially Bailey and Jasper hate the fact that you live with them. They would do anything to get rid of you. They only pretend to like you," she said looking down at the ground.

" You are joking," I said but I was torn on the inside.

" Jinny, we have people here who have the gift of sensing relationships and the physical bonds between people. There is no bond linking you to the Cullens. They reject you," Jane said sincerely, " Please trust me Jinny. I would love it if you joined to Volturi. We could talk about so much stuff and you would be loved and welcome here,"

Jane turned and left the room. I sank onto the ground and curled up into a tight ball. I blinked my eyes and my last pair of contacts disintegrated. My eyes were back to the bright red. Well, more orangey-red but still red.

Was she telling the truth? She seemed sincere. But she had fought me. Then again, she was only defending herself. She said they had vampires with gifts. It would be horrible if it were true. And she said she would love to have me as a friend. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't mean it. That means Bailey and the Cullens don't love me. I curled up more and sobbed tearlessly. I was breaking down but I didn't care. My frozen heart shattered into a million pieces. All I could think about was one thing. It wouldn't go away.

Bailey didn't love me anymore.

**A/N: Oh no it is getting juicy. LOL what will happen next… until then bye bye**


	21. We're In Trouble Now

Two More Cullens

We're In Trouble Now

EmmettPOV

"Stop it Rose," I whispered, " We will be there in two hours,"

Rosie and I were sitting on a plane to Italy. Rose was jumping up and down in her seat. I was trying desperately to keep her still. She was impatient. All she wanted to do was see her sisters. I was worried too. I mean, two newborns, Jasper and Renesmee. They would be hard to keep track of. Bailey and Jinny and Jasper would get bloodthirsty and Renesmee could easily get hurt.

" I will stop it when we land," she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes. God I love her.

" Rosie baby, you sho…," I started but my phone rang. I frowned. It was Carlisle.

" Lie," Rose hissed. I nodded and pressed talk.

" Hello Dad," I said into the phone. I then had to hold the phone away from my ear as Esme screamed at me.

" _How could you go to Italy? We were sick with worry. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Your father and I are flying ti Italy right now and if you don't wait for us at the airport, I will give the werewolves permission to rip you two to pieces. Is that clear?"_ she screamed at me. I gulped.

" Yes mum," I whispered. Esme hung up and I turned to face Rose. She looked terrified.

" How did they find out?" I hissed.

" I have no idea," Rose hissed back. We were whispering because it was about 2am and all the humans in the plane were asleep.

" Did you say anything?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

" Would the dogs had seen us leave?" I asked.

" I didn't smell or see anything," Rose said frowning. I sat thinking about it. Yes, me, Emmett McCarthy Cullen, was thinking. Then I got it. I smacked my head. Rosalie shot me a confused look.

" Alice," I hissed. Rosalie groaned.

" Of course, but that still doesn't explain how Carlisle and Esme found out. Unless Alice or one of the others called them," she said.

" But why would they do that?" I asked but before Rosie could answer a voice came over the plane.

" We are descending into the lovely city of Florence, Italy. Please put your seatbelts on and raise your seats into an upright position,"

" Are we going to run or wait?" I asked. Rose thought for a second before she came to a decision.

" Run," she decided, Okay Alice, I know you are going to see this and you need to follow our decision. Please do not tell Mum or Dad that we are coming. They think we are waiting for them at the airport. Please trust us,"

I nodded and we latched up our seatbelts. Ten minutes later we landed and departed the plane. Rose was nearly sprinting through the terminal. I could easily keep up with her but I slowed her down.

" You didn't ask Esme when they were landing," Rose said as we raced to the nearest arrival screen, you know the ones hanging from the roof that tell you when a plane is arriving or departed. Anyway, the next flight from Seattle was landing in half a hour. That was plenty of time to steal a car and get away.

We got to the car park and scanned for a fast car.

" Found one, red Lamborghini at 10 o'clock," Rosalie called. (**A/N: Car on profile**)

We ran for it and Rose did her thing. (She is so hot when she steals cars). We tore out of the parking lot.

" Will we make it?" I asked from the driver's seat. Rose checked her phone.

" We have ten minutes to spare. It Esme is driving we will have an extra hour but if Carlisle drives, we'll have maybe half an hour. So Emmett, drive like you did on our twenty-fifth honeymoon," Rosalie replied. I grinned. This is why I drove. Rosie drives fast but I can drive really fast. Like I could beat racecar drivers without breaking a sweat. I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and we shot forward, overtaking at least seven cars in a split.

*****

EsmePOV

" How could you go to Italy? We were sick with worry. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Your father and I are flying ti Italy right now and if you don't wait for us at the airport, I will give the werewolves permission to rip you two to pieces. Is that clear?" I screamed into the phone.

" Yes mum," Emmett whispered. I growled quietly and hung up on him. Everyone on the plane stared at me. Carlisle took my hand and calmed me down. I had to pretend to breathe heavily and then I calmed down.

We were silent for the rest of the flight. Carlisle held my hand the whole time while we "slept" with the rest of the humans.

When we arrived we walked straight through the terminal into the waiting area. I growled. There was no scent of Emmett or Rosalie. Carlisle caught a scent which lead to the car park. The scent stopped at a vacant spot.

Carlisle looked at me and I snarled.

" Find a car," Carlisle whispered. I looked around and spotted a blue Bugatti** (Car on profile). **

" Good, jeez these Italians know who to drive in style," Carlisle said stepping towards the Bugatti. I looked around and saw a Porsche, a Maserati and many more. **(Porsche and Maserati on profile)**

We hopped in the Bugatti and took off after our children.

Rosalie Lillian Hale and Emmett McCarthy Cullen are dead.

A/N: Looks like Esme has a wild side. She sounds pretty angry. In the next chapter there will be a Rosalie idea. Again. I apologise in a advance if you don't like it. I just thought it would work.


	22. Shopping

Two More Cullens

Shopping

EmmettPOV

" We are dead, you know that don't you Rosie," I said as we sped down the highway. She just smiled. We were silent for a while until Rose gasped.

" What!?" I asked panic-stricken.

" I know the perfect way to get Felix and Demetri and Jane and Alec to let them go," she said. I sighed.

" Does this plan include shopping?" I asked.

" Yes, we will go into a mall and I will find a sexy outfit and I will find you a hot outfit and we will seduce those vamps into putty in our hands," Rose said excitedly. I sighed again and made a sharp turn left into the mall. I parked and Rosalie grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the mall. As we entered the doors she had another idea.

" Let's have going out outfits or something," she squealed and pulled me to a designer dress store next to the door.

Rose was in there for no more than three minute when she squealed. I sighed again and looked at her choice of out fit. She got out of the changing room and I gasped.

It was black. It was a halter neck with a frayed bottom. One side of it only came to just below Rose's backside. It was hot. I was mesmerized by her body. Rosalie giggled and ran back into the changing room, reappearing two seconds later in her usual clothes. She skipped to the counter, paid the hire fee and pulled me out of the shop**. (Dress on profile)**

I was dreading the outfit Rose was going to pick for me. I was about to make an excuse when her phone rang.

" Yes mum?" she asked timidly.

" Where in the world are you?" Esme screamed.

" At a shopping mall. Listen I had an idea. What if I dressed up sexy and Emmett dressed up hot. Then when get to Volturi we will find Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec. We will then seduce them into letting the others go," Rose said in a rush. The phone was silent until.

" Only if I can do it too and Carlisle," Esme said. Rose almost dropped the phone in surprise.

" If that is okay with you mum?" Rose said shakily.

" Yes, we will meet you at the shopping centre in two minutes. Have an outfit ready for me to try on," Esme said and hung up. Rose stated at me and I shrugged.

" She is 26," I said. Rosalie laughed and ran back to the dress store. Time for round two.

In minutes Rosalie had three outfits for Esme to try on. When Mum and Dad arrived Mum and Rose nearly sprinted to the changing room, giggling like five years olds. Dad and I stayed outside.

" Is Esme okay?" I asked Carlisle.

" By okay what do you mean?" he asked back curiously.

" Um, she just ran into a dress shop giggling like a little girl," I replied. Carlisle just laughed.

" She may seem like you mum but remember she is 26. You don't stop going out until your 45 nowadays," he said still laughing. Then the girls said something that made him stop.

" Ohmygosh, there are guys suits here," I heard Rosalie yell. Carlisle and I looked at each other and started to run but those girls can run when thy want to. They caught up to us in ten seconds flat. We were dragged back into the store.

" Carlisle, babe, do you wanna see what I chose?" Esme said batting her eyelids.

Rosalie and I started to laugh we had never seen Esme act so young.

" Of course darling," Carlisle said slightly afraid.

" I chose this," Esme said ripping off a long coat she had been wearing. Carlisle's eyes nearly fell out of his head. I tried to look away but I couldn't.

Esme was wearing a red dress that came to her mid thigh. It had sleeves to her elbows and ties on the ends of them. It was tight around her legs. She looked gorgeous. **(Dress on profile)**

Eww, did I just say my Mum looked hot. Gross gross gross.

" Do you like it?" Esme asked taking Carlisle's hand.

" A-a-are you s-s-sure this is a g-g-good id-d-dea," Carlisle stuttered.

" We are saving our children and having fun at the same time. What could be bad about it?" Esme giggled.

" Anyway, guess what Emmy baby? We found guys suits. Come on," Rosalie said grabbing hand.

" Hey mum, why don't we pick something for the others so when we spring them they can ride in the plane in fashion. They have been wearing those clothes for five days now," Rosalie said as she dragged my to the men's suit area.

" Yeah, you pick out Bella's, Nessie's, Edward's, Emmett's and Carlisle's stuff and I will do Alice's, Jasper's, Jinny's, Bailey's and Jacob's stuff. Let's go Rose," Esme yelled running through the store.

The girls were in a flurry for ten minutes flat before Rosalie yelled.

" I have Renesmee's dress," she said. Esme ran over and Carlisle and I tailed along in her wake.

Rose held up the dress and I thought it would suit Nessie perfectly. It was a black and cream short flowy dress with clear straps and had a wide cream waistband with large bow. With bronze long hair it would look beautiful. **(On profile)**

" Perfect," Esme said, " and I have Alice's dress,"

She held up a short white flowy, layered spaghetti strap dress with purple trim at hems and purple design. **(On profile)**

" It is great for Alice," Rosalie replied, already running to get the next dress.

" I found Bella's and it is blue just like Edward likes," Rosie said holding up a dark blue halter neck dress that went to the knee. **(On profile)**

" Very nice. You only have the guys left. I am still trying to fins Jinny one," Esme said appraising the dress before returning to her search.

" I'll help," I said. Esme looked at me.

" What? Jinny isn't a girlie girl, it should be easy," I said waving my hand and setting off in search for the perfect dress for my sister.

It took ten minutes but finally I found it.

" I have it," I said holding up a black, one shouldered dress that Rose likes to call a bubble dress. Weird name for a dress but anyway. **(On profile)**

" It is good," Esme said. Rose was staring at me in shock.

" Well, it seems I have rubbed off on you," she said quietly before running to the guy's section.

" Now Emmett it is your turn," Rosalie said to me as she rummaged through the nearest clothes rack and pulled out a white button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows **(On profile)**. I actually liked it. Rose also handed me a pair of black pants. I thought this would be torture but it was okay.

It was decided that all us guys would be wearing the same thing. I didn't mind but I wondered if Alice would.

We paid for the clothes and hopped in the Bugatti. It was faster. Rose and Esme had gotten changed in the shopping centre and so had Carlisle and I.

I was driving again. We sped to Volterra, however this time, instead of running away from Esme and Carlisle and off to save our siblings, we were running with Esme and Carlisle and off to save our siblings in style.

A/N: Okay I know it is a kinda strange chapter but I couldn't resist. I wanted to find dresses and the ones I did find were gorgeous. Hope you like it.


	23. Findings and the Threat

Two More Cullens

Findings and the Threat

AlicePOV

Start Vision

_Rosalie stepped out a changing room wearing a black __halter neck with a frayed bottom. One side of it only came to just below Rose's backside._

Change Visions

_Esme was wearing a red dress that came to her mid thigh. It had sleeves to her elbows and ties on the ends of them. It was tight around her legs._

Change Visions

" _I have Renesmee's dress," Rosalie said. Rose held up the dress. It was a b__lack and cream short flowy dress with clear straps and had a wide cream waistband with large bow._

" _Perfect," Esme said, " and I have Alice's dress,"_

_She held up a short white flowy, layered spaghetti strap dress with purple trim at hems and purple design. _

" _It is great for Alice," Rosalie replied, already running to get the next dress._

Change Visions

" _I found Bella's and it is blue just like Edward likes," Rosie said holding up a dark blue halter neck dress that went to the knee._

Change Visions

" _I have it," Emmett said holding up a black, one shouldered, bubble dress._

Change Visions

" _Now Emmett it is your turn," Rosalie said to Emmett as she rummaged through the nearest clothes rack and pulled out a white button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows._

End Vision 

Ohmygosh. They went shopping for us. Ooh, I love my mum and sister.

" What is this?" Bella asked as we walked through the halls of the Volturi tower. Bella was standing next to a small, brown, wooden door.

" Open it," Edward said.

" Open it Mum, open it," Renesmee chanted. Bella smiled and turned the door handle. The door opened with a click and swung open, revealing a long room. The walls, which were actually bookcases, were covered in books.

" Wow," Jasper said.

" Welcome to the Hall of Genealogy," Aro said, walking towards us from behind a bookcase.

" What is in here?" Bella asked.

" The records of every vampire in existence and what happened to their human families," Aro explained.

" Every vampire?" Bella asked.

*****

BellaPOV

" Every vampire?" I asked. I was thinking back to the nigh before we started school. Jinny had been wondering if we were related.

" Of course, all of your coven included," Aro said smiling. I smiled back and ran up to the closest bookshelf.

" How far back do you want to go?" Aro asked. I thought for a second.

It had been one hundred years since I had been turned and I know Dad and Sue had Brianna two years after that. So that is 98 years ago.

" Or what family?" Aro asked. I sighed, that was easier.

" Swan," I replied, " Starting with Brianna Amber Swan, my little sister,"

" Ah she was a cutie," Aro said before turning to a bookcase at the far side of the room. I smiled. Yes she had been.

I looked around and saw that only Edward and Nessie were left.

" Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Bailey?" I asked.

" Continued to explore," Edward explained.

" Ah here we go, the family tree of Swan, Brianna Amber," Aro said hading me a wad of notes. I walked over to a bench and started to read.

After two hours I came to something interesting. The name that Brianna had taken after marriage, Garrett, had changed to Samuel. Samuel was Jinny's last name before she was adopted by the Summers.

I followed it down and got to James and Lucy Samuel. I found their description.

_James (1963-1994) and Lucy Samuel (1967-1994)_

_Married 1989 _

_Died 1994_

_Daughter Jinny Samuel (Human – 1992-2008, Vampire – 2008-?)_

_James and Lucy died in a fire during the spring of 1994, leaving their only daughter at an orphanage. Jinny was adopted by the Summers and changed by Carlisle Cullen. _

_Coven: Cullen_

I was related to Jinny. She was my great-great-great-niece. Or something like that.

" Edward," I called. He was by my side in a second.

" Yes love,"

" I am related to Jinny, look"

Edward took the piece of paper and studied it.

" So you are and it looks like, if Jinny were Brianna's daughter, that her and Renesmee are cousins not Auntie and Niece," he said. I smiled. So the resemblance between us isn't coincidental.

" Where is Jinny by the way?" I asked. She had been with us when we left the cell but not when we were exploring.

" I don't know," Edward said frowning, " Let's find her,"

Renesmee had wandered off with Alice and Jasper, Edward told me. We walked back to the cell and saw Jinny curled up in a ball against the wall.

" Hey, what's up?" I asked gently walking to her side. Her eyes had resided to the golden again as Jazz had found a rat and given it to her.

" I don't want to talk to you," she whispered. I looked up and Edward confused. Edward looked angry.

" Don't talk to Bella like that," he retorted.

" Of course, I am just nothing to you guys anyway. Why don't you go back to the family you do love?" she said putting her head back down.

I stood up and started at Edward. I pushed out my shield.

_' Edward, what is wrong with her?'_

Edward nodded his head to the door. I understood and we walked a far way away. Once we had reached the corridor again I turned to face him.

" What is wrong?" I asked.

" Jinny forgot to block her mind," he said, " I saw everything that she wouldn't tell you,"

" And?" I asked impatiently.

" Well, Jane came to visit her. Jinny was on her phone talking to Carlisle about Rose and Em. When Jane saw the phone, she smashed it and pinned Jinny to the floor. They fought for a little while before Jane said that she is lucky she lives with vampires that actually love her. Jinny was confused and Jane said something along the lines of we don't love her and we never have. Especially Bailey and Jasper. She is devastated and for some reason she believed Jane," Edward explained. By the end of it I stared shocked at Edward.

" How could she believe her?" I asked. But before Edward could answer Alice, Jasper, Jacob and Bailey tore around the corner.

" Alice had a vision that Jinny was going to join the Volturi," Bailey said in a rush.

Edward explained what had happened to the others while I stood by Bailey. He was in pain. The love of his existence didn't believe he loved her.

" When?" I asked.

" Noon," Alice answered and I looked at my watch.

" In ten minutes," I shrieked and we all sprinted into the room that Alice had seen in her vision.

We burst through the door to see a horrible sight. Jinny was standing in the middle and Felix, Demetri and Jane were surrounding her. Aro, Marcus and Caius were standing on a plinth. Felix was holding a black cape.

" Nice of you to join us," Aro called out merrily, " we have persuaded one of you to join,"

" Jinny, NO," Bailey yelled. Jinny slowly turned to face him.

" Please Jinny, what Jane said was a lie. I love you more than my own life. You are everything to my. I would die if you left me. Jinny, you showed me that everything would be all right. Please don't go," bailey pleaded.

Jinny looked at Jane and back to Bailey. She took a deep breath but before she could do anything. The door burst open again. In the corridor stood Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Rose and Esme were dressed very nice and so were Carlisle and Emmett.

" Let them go, Aro," Carlisle said.

" But we already have one as our own," Aro said waving his hand towards Jinny.

" No, you don't. I choose Bailey," she said running away from the Volturi and into Bailey's arms. Felix and Demetri stied to stop her but her love flor Bailey pushed her that bit faster.

" Is it going to be a battle then?" Caius asked.

" If you don't let them go," Emmett said.

" Fine, let the best coven win," Caius said and started forward.

**A/N: OH NO!!! What will happen? Will the Cullens survive? And Jinny and Bella are related… woop…**


	24. The Last Battle

**A/N: What is going to happen now..?**

Two More Cullens

The Last Battle

JinnyPOV

" Is it going to be a battle then?" Caius asked.

" If you don't let them go," Emmett said.

" Fine, let the best coven win," Caius said and started forward. I was freaking out. We couldn't win. It was impossible. And it was in Volterra. We were dead.

" Hello Jinny," Jane said. I turned to face her.

" It of because of you I almost lost my love and family. You are so going to pay," I said and leapt at her.

She laughed cruelly and tried to bite at my neck. I acted instinctually when she did that. I twisted my head around and bite her, pulling her head off in the process. I quickly pulled the rest of her apart and ran out of the room to light the fire.

When I was done I rushed back in to see a mesmerising sight. The Volturi were all crowded in a corner. Surrounding them were my family, the Amazons, the nomads, the Egyptians, the Irish, the Romanians and surprisingly the Denali's. When did they get here?

" Let him go," Carlisle ordered. That command made me really looked at the situation.

The Volturi were cornered and were cornering. Bailey was standing against the wall. All my family and the others could do was watch. If they started to fight again, Bailey would be gone. Felix, Demetri and Alec were too close. Alec saw me at the doorway.

" You took my Jane, I am going to take your Bailey," he said smirking as he lunged at Bailey. I screamed and ran towards the fight.

" NO JINNY!" Jasper, Bella and Edward yelled at the same time.

" Get off him," I yelled at Alec.

" Don't move," Carlisle said. I turned to see Caius sneaking closer towards us. Caius growled but stopped.

" Alec, it is me you want not Bailey," I said.

" I lost my mate, you lose your mate. I think it is fair," Alec said in return.

" Is it really? I mean wouldn't you want to kill me. I destroyed your love," I said slowly. Bailey was watching with wide-eyes.

" I guess I could kill you and Bailey," Alec said slowly. I smiled.

" Of course," I said and walked towards him with my arms out wide. I heard all of the vampires gasp.

" Jinny, no," Bailey whispered. I just kept smiling.

' Edward, when he goes for me I am going to fall to the ground. Could you please ask the family to keep the Volturi busy while I kill Alec? I don't want Bailey or anyone else to see,'

I saw Edward give a slow and small nod.

" Come on Alec give me your best shot," I said smoothly. Alec smirked and lunged at me. As he hit my chest I let my self fall down. In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward gather the other vampires and they started the fight against the Volturi.

Alec was on top of me and he was grinning.

" You know if you had joined us, I would have come to like you Jinny Samuels," he said. My eyes opened then I narrowed them. I didn't like to talk about my family. They had abandoned me.

" Well, I wouldn't have liked you," I replied and snarled in his ear. He just grinned and bent down. Before I could shake him off, he bit me. It didn't hurt. It just stung. A lot.

I shoved him off and stepped backwards.

" Don't talk about my family," I spat and ran at him, ripping his outstretched arm off.

He screamed. I smiled and jumped on his back, tearing his other arm off and throwing it into the big purple fire next to us. It was easy to kill him then. It seems Bella wasn't fighting because I couldn't feel anything from the talented members of the Volturi.

Once I was finished with him. I stood up. Only Aro, Marcus, Caius and Felix were left of the Volturi. Wow we were strong.

" Bye bye Aro. You have made my life hell for five days and that one month back when Bella was new. You deserve this," Carlisle said before he, Edward, Emmett and Jasper stepped forward and destroyed the last remaining members of the Volturi.

Once the Volturi were finished, there was silence. Then everything erupted. Carlisle and Esme were with the Denali's; probably finding out why they were here. Jasper was talking to Peter and Charlotte. Alice was with Benjamin and Tia. Bella and Renesmee were with the Amazon's. Edward was talking to Irish and Emmett and Rose were talking to the Romanians. I turned around, but before I saw Bailey I saw something the broke my still heart.

**A/N: What did Jinny see..? And woohoo the Volturi are dead… Woop!!! Nearly finished this story. Only a couple more chapters to go… I am actually sad… **


	25. Goodbye and the End

**A/N: I have decided that this is the last chapter of **_**Two More Cullens**_**. Yep you heard me no more chapters. Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed on this story your reviews mean the world to me. **

**A big thanks to SweetxInsanity, amberlynn52 and ink-stained-sleeves. You have been great and have been with me from the start. Thanks heaps. **

**Now onto the final chapter**

Two More Cullens

Goodbye and the End

JinnyPOV

Jacob. Lying broken and alone. Dead.

Renesmee and Bella realised at the same time as me and we all rushed over. Renesmee was sobbing. Edward came over and held Bella and Nessie. Carlisle rushed over and was trying with all his might to get Jacob's heart to restart.

" Edward, help me!" he cried. Edward jumped up and rushed to Carlisle's side, helping me. Bailey came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face into his chest. Jacob had become a great friend. He was someone outside the vampire world that I could trust. He had chosen to stay by my side when the Volturi approached and consequently, he died.

I knew, when Edward and Carlisle leant beck, that he was gone forever. Renesmee was in hysterics, lying on his chest, sobbing. Bella was cuddled up next the Edward, staring into the distance, while Edward just stroked her hair. All the other vampires had left after Carlisle had thanked them and now only our family remained in the Volturi hall, mourning over a lost friend.

Finally Carlisle broke the silence.

" I think it is time we took Jacob home to his family,"

That sentence started Renesmee up again. I understand. They were each other's love. I would have felt the same and nearly did. Edward picked her up and slowly, he and Bella started to walk towards the exit. Carlisle picked up Jacob's body and Esme and him followed suit. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bailey and I followed after them. Us girls in our boy's arms.

*****

" Thank you all for coming here today to mourn the lost of a great man. Jacob Black was a feature in many of the families that have gathered here today. Whether it be a son, best friend or lover,"

We were at Jake's funeral. Nessie was lying in her father's lap, silent tears cascading down her cheeks. Seth had kindly invited the Cullens. We were sitting up the front near the family and beside the three remaining werewolves. Only Leah, Embry and Seth remained of the once sixteen wolf pack. Only two days ago there had been four wolves left.

" Now if anyone would like to make say a few words in remembrance,"

Bella stood up.

" Hey everyone. My name is Bella Swan. I have known Jacob since I was just a small little girl. He was my best friend. We had our fights, of course. But I never stopped loving him. He was there when no one else was and he continually helped me whenever something went wrong. I will miss him so much. I still remember when I punched him in the mouth and he didn't even wince. So much for being a tough girl. He was strong and will never be forgotten," Bella stepped away from the podium and sat back down next to Edward.

Renesmee stood up shakily and stepped up on the podium.

" Hi," she mumbled, still sobbing, " I am Renesmee Swan. Jacob was my best friend and also the love of my life. We were thinking about tying the knot soon. I love Jake with everything my heart had. He completed me. I was thinking just the other day about what would happen if Jacob got hurt. What would I do? I wasn't able to answer my question. Now I can. I would, of course, grieve for my lost love but I would also continue on with my life. Jacob would not have wanted me to mope around and waste the rest of my life. I owe him to keep going strong. I wont forget him but I will move on. I love you Jacob Black,"

After Nessie speech, I swear, everyone in that room was crying (Apart from the vampires).

There were a couple more speeches and then Jacob was buried.

" Goodbye Jacob Black," I whispered as the coffin was lowered into the grave.

Nessie couldn't watch after that and I volunteered to take her back to the car.

" Jinny?" she asked timidly.

" Yeah babe," I replied looking at her.

" Will I ever find love again?" she asked.

" It depends on what you want. If you don't want anyone but Jake then no, you probably won't. But if you think you can handle it then you might. I though no one could ever repair my heart after my parents left me, but Bailey did that as soon as he said the words, 'we are adopting you'. It changed my life and my heart," I replied taking her hand, " It will be okay Ness. I promise,"

*****

" Mum, what do I do now?" Renesmee asked. I had been a month since the fight at Volterra. Jacob's funeral had been yesterday.

All our family was now sitting on our balcony together. We were moving again tomorrow. Renesmee wanted to get away from the memories and we all agreed with her.

" You carry on with your life. Just like what you said in your speech yesterday. It is what Jacob would have wanted you to do. He said the same thing to me, when your father left. I did and look what happened. Edward came back," Bella said squeezing Renesmee's hand.

" But Jacob isn't going to come back," Nessie whispered.

" Darlin', he never left. As long as you love him and remember him, he will always been with you. In your heart," Jasper drawled. Nessie gave a watery smile and hugged Jazz.

" Thank you Uncle Jazz," Nessie whispered.

" Ness?" I asked.

" Yes cousin Jinny," she replied.

" I just want you to know that if you want to talk, I am here as well as everyone else. I lost my parents. Just think how lucky you were to have over a hundred years with the man you loved. You think about the happy memories and Jacob will be there with you. When your sad and lonely, remember, Jacob would have wanted you to be happy forever. It was his only wish," I said.

" I love you guys so much," Nessie said.

" We love you too," the rest of us chorused.

**A/N: There you go. I may do a sequel about what the Cullens did after this. But I am not sure. Keep watching. And thank you to everyone who has read my story and be sure to read my new one **_**Moonlight. **_**Thank you and good night… (LOL have always wanted to say that)**

**Jasper's Girl**


End file.
